


Arid Seas

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Romance, Silver Millennium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Selenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity, are on a journey to Earth to negotiate a peace treaty. What happens when their caravan is attacked en route by a notorious band of thieves, and something very precious is stolen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally inspired by one of the scenes in "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", and it's quite different from the other stories that I've written. I've really enjoyed working on this one, and as it's still a work in progress there's a lot more story to come. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I use Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity just to make it easier to differentiate between the two.

 

             The scorching sun mercilessly assaulted the desert plains, battling snakes of wind that slithered through the sandy dunes, attempting their escape. Perched like pearls amongst the dirt, a small ivory caravan trekked across the coarse terrain, their tracks instantly vanishing behind them. The convoy consisted mostly of cream robed men whose brows dripped with sweat. Their horses ploughed through the dusty land, muscles rippling with each powerful stride, pulling trunks bearing priceless gifts and offerings of gratitude. In the midst of the parade was a silver plated carriage, trimmed in snowy white. The carriage, which was guarded by four burly men, housed the two most precious jewels – the Queen and Princess of the Moon.  

          “I know this isn’t exactly where you want to be spending your birthday,” the Queen stated quietly, interrupting the heavy silence that had blanketed the tiny space.

           “It’s okay Mother, I don’t mind,” the Princess replied, her gaze still focused out the window, watching the arid seas of sand. They had been travelling for nearly three days and were only half a day’s journey from their final destination – the kingdom of Earth. “I hope things go as planned,” she added, with a hopeful smile.

“I do too,” Selenity nodded lightly in agreement.

           For nearly a century the Moon and Earth had been on wavering terms. While the tense relations had never lead to war, unrest was continuing to grow within the core of each planet, and with the desire to suppress extremists from both sides, the rulers agreed to discuss a peace treaty. To appear both amiable and flexible, Queen Selenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity, were en route to Earth’s capital city. 

           The girl turned suddenly to her mother, “do you believe in the prophecy?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she used a silk handkerchief to dab her face which radiated with heat.

            “Regardless of any prophecy, a political union between the Earth and Moon would be beneficial to both nations,” the Queen replied, easily avoiding the true nature of the question. Her daughter sighed, allowing her head to fall against the back of the plush seat.

            Serenity had always been educated to fully believe what the prophets had seen on August third, nearly two decades ago. That in her sixteenth year, a union of the Earth and Moon would bring salvation and rebirth to the blue planet.

             As if reading her daughter’s thoughts, Selenity began uncomfortably, “If they propose a union sealed by marriage…”. The words died quietly in her throat.

             “It’s okay. I understand,” the Princess gently grasped her mother’s hand. After much consideration, she realized that a simple union with the Earth could potentially save thousands of lives and create a harmonious future. They could work together to heal the wounds that had been inflicted so many years ago. She decided, with much determination, she would do what was necessary to mend the relationship between the planets.

             “Every time I look at you you’re more grown up,” the Queen said proudly. “I know it’s a few days early, but I couldn’t wait to give this to you,” she beamed, pulling out a purple, velvet covered box. Her daughter smiled, noting the excitement that danced in her mother’s royal blue eyes.

            “What is it?” Serenity asked curiously, accepting the box from the Queen’s outstretched palm.

            “Open it.” Resting on a pillow encased with silk, was a locket. The Princess’s eyes went wide with disbelief as she marvelled in its beauty. Her slender fingers gently traced the intricate patterns that were etched into the silver.

            “Mama I –” she started. She knew exactly what it was, and she began to feel overwhelmed. “I can’t take this,” she shook her head.

            “Serenity, you can. It’s time,” the queen assured her daughter. “You’re nearly sixteen. I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but it’s time.” Selenity smiled warmly, having the utmost confidence in the young princess.

            “Can I open it?” Serenity wondered, fingertips resting on the latch that held the locket closed.

            “Of course, but be careful. No one can know what it contains,” the Queen warned, as the girl carefully pried open the clasp. A warmth spread across her face as light poured from the locket’s core. She smoothed her thumb over the fragment of brilliant crystal that lay hidden inside. “If something ever happens – ”

            “Mama…”

            “You would know what to do?” Serenity nodded solemnly. She had grown up on tales explaining the power of the Moon’s mystical Ginzuishou. She knew the stories inside out – how her ancestors had used it to drive the evils from their home and to revive a dying civilization. In the past the crystal had been a cause for war and rebellion, so in order to protect the soul of their planet, they had built a grand tower to house the gem. The tower spiralled from the center of the palace, it’s tall spires kissing the skies as the crystal rested in a chamber at the top, watching protectively over the lands below. The chamber was locked, bound by magic, and legends of a mysterious lost key had been spreading throughout the land since the tower’s formation. However, the key had never truly been lost and was passed down through generations of the Moon’s royal family in the guise of a locket.

            “Turn around,” Selenity ordered, taking the necklace from the girl’s hands, stringing it around her neck, and closing the clasp. “It looks beautiful on you.”

            “Thank you,” she said, moving closer and wrapping her arms around her mother in a appreciative embrace.  

            “Protect it with your life.”

            “I know. I will,” the princess promised.

            Suddenly their carriage came to an abrupt halt, jolting the princess from her seat. She looked at her mother for an answer, “What’s going on? What did we stop?” Serenity asked, alarm settling in the pit of her stomach. S

            “Don’t worry, we’ll fig – ” the Queen was cut short by a rapping at the carriage window.

            “Your Majesty?” One of the guards said, “our scouts have spotted the Black Cloud in the distance,” he explained, swallowing nervously as he delivered the news.

            “Are they approaching?” Selenity asked, her regal face growing tight with anxiety.

            “Quite quickly.”

            “Then ready the men. Hide our most precious treasures, but let them take what they can find. We need to arrive as quickly as possible,” she instructed, knowing full well that the Black Cloud was out for riches, not for blood.

            “Yes, my Queen,” the guard bowed, turning sharply on his heel.

            “Black Cloud?” The young princess repeated, staring after the guard as he relayed the orders to his men. “What’s going on?”

            “Everything will be fine,” her mother replied, once again avoiding the actual question.

            “Mama, please! Tell me!” She pleaded, her attention bouncing between the Queen and the guards outside.

            “They’re just a band of thieves. All they want is gold. They’re not going to hurt us,” Selenity explained, struggling to keep a calm façade.

            Curious, the princess leaned out the window, straining to get a glimpse of what was going on up ahead. Hurricanes of sand were pillaging the air, as a band of men on horseback emerged through the dusty curtain. 

            "Stay here Serenity," the Queen ordered, opening the carriage door. 

            "But Mama -" she started, her protests cut off abruptly as the door slammed shut. She watched as her mother joined the General of their small troop, intending on settling the matter.

            ' _These bandits don't look all that frightening_ ,' she mused, almost disappointedly as she noticed that only half were armed. They seemed to fight solely out of self-defence as they ravaged the crates, assumedly searching for anything of value. The Queen stood off to the side, surrounded by a group of the bandits. She was trying to tell them something, but Serenity was too far away to hear. She felt as if she had been swept away into a fantasy, a myth laden with nomads and thieves, where good was sure to triumph over evil. Always a day dreamer, Serenity revelled in the romantic notions of her imagination, the conflict around her dissolving.

            Upon hearing a man’s voice, Serenity was instantaneously wrenched from her fantasy. “Now what do we have here,” he mused aloud, approaching the fair haired girl who remained hanging partially out the window.

            “Don’t come any closer,” she warned, panic triggering in the back of her mind.

            “Or what?” His paced slowed, yet he continued to move forward, his eyes pointedly devouring her slender form. “You might be the most worthwhile prize here,” he said, flashing her a charming grin which only made her scowl in repulsion.

“You're disgusting,” the princess hissed, and did the only thing she could muster as a form of defence. She spat.

“What a lovely young lady,” he bit sarcastically, wiping the saliva from his cheek which exposed a streak of tanned, unsoiled flesh.

            “Who do you think you are?” She demanded, sky lit eyes glaring at the amused man who stood before her.

            “The commander of the Black Cloud,” he bowed deeply, rolling his wrist.

            “You’re a coward. Robbing a harmless caravan,” Serenity seethed, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her hands into aggravated fists.        

            "Those may not be the wisest choice of words," he whispered, drawing a knife from his belt and pressing its blade intimately against her throat. She stared back at him defiantly, nostrils flaring – there was no way a thief like this was going to get to her. Serenity’s mind reeled as she convinced herself that she was brave and could handle this, after all, she _had_ been through combat training. In a swift movement, he had cut the chain from her neck, grabbing the locket in one fluid motion. Serenity gasped, relief and shock fighting for control of her senses, as her hand caressed the assaulted skin. The man smiled at her and winked, as he jammed his dagger into the door’s lock, hampering her escape. Nodding his head in a mock gesture, he left the fuming girl to find his horse. The one responsibility that had passed on to her was now in jeopardy, and her face washed with anger.

            "You can't take that!" She screamed furiously, forcefully shaking the door. When it didn’t budge, she moved back, kicking the hinges with her feet and letting out frustrated cries. Still nothing. Serenity paused to catch her breath, realizing that the only escape was through the window. She scrambled to her knees, and crouched before the open hole. The princess angled her legs out the window, making sure to tuck her the silken fabric of her dress under her calves. Her arms pulled the rest of her body upright, her legs moving as she balanced herself on the edge. With cautious direction, she let herself slide down the outer wall of the carriage, and onto mounds of sand below. Serenity’s gaze absorbed the chaos around her; cream clashing with a mirage of black and brown. She scanned her surroundings, watching the thief mount his obsidian steed. Without a moment’s thought she beckoned an unattended chestnut horse, her foot finding the stirrup as she heaved herself into the saddle, and took off after the raven haired thief.


	2. Chapter 2

             “Where is she?” the Queen demanded, frantically searching the overturned cargo and scattered provisions for any sign of her silver haired daughter. The Black Cloud had taken a good amount of their precious treasures; gold, gems, silk, and other offerings they had planned to present to the King and Queen of Earth. Queen Selenity was not a naïve woman, and knowing the dangerous of the desserts on Earth, had anticipated such an altercation. In preparation she had her craftsman build cargo holds with false bottoms, hiding the most expensive and priceless artefacts inside. What she did not anticipate, and could never prepare for was the disappearance of the Princess. The Queen’s mind reeled with thousands of possibilities, her stomach churning with worry and guilt. She should have never brought Serenity with her. She should not have left her alone in the carriage, without even a guard. She should have told her to hide.

            “You highness, I hate to say it, but –”

            “Then don’t say it,” she snapped, her advisor bowing apologetically sadness evident in his sapphire eyes. Selenity sighed, allowing her thoughts to process. “Artemis, find out if anyone saw her. Send a search team out. Make sure everyone clearly understands that this is a sensitive situation. No one back home needs to know.” The man nodded. “Not even your wife,” the Queen added, “Luna has enough to take care of with us gone.” The lean man turned on his heel, “and Artemis,” Selenity called after him.

            “I know My Queen, I’ll send out nothing but our best,” he reassured her with a nod. The Queen managed a grateful smile before tears slipped from her eyes.

 

            Serenity rode her borrowed horse through the sandy seas, its hooves kicking up a whirlwind of dust as she chased after the stalwart assailant. The sun gleamed off the dragons of hair that swirled behind her, and she clenched her jaw in sheer determination. Hearing the horse’s neigh, the thief looked behind him and chuckled at the sight – never in his life had been chased down for theft by a woman.

            He continued to ride on, as the girl pushed her horse to gallop faster. Serenity could see the glimmering necklace swaying dangerously from his pocket, and urged her horse closer. _‘If only I could knock it out…_ ’ she thought, chewing her lip as she concentrated on the trinket. She edged her horse alongside the man’s, trying in vain to get as close to the necklace as possible. Seeing her proximity the man steered his horse away, yet the girl persisted. The necklace slid further from his pocket, Serenity refusing to take her eyes away. ‘ _Just a little more…_ ’ she encouraged herself, once again moving her horse to the bandit’s side. Growing irritated, the man jerked his steed to the right, jostling the necklace just enough to free it from captivity. The jewellery fell swiftly to the ground, becoming buried in the sand.

            Serenity cheered internally, pulling back on the reins forcing her ride to come to an abrupt halt. She sprinted to where she thought the necklace had fallen, and dropped to her knees to search through the gritty land. Her actions did not go unnoticed. The man checked his pocket for the stolen treasure, soon realising it was gone. If this girl was willing to go to such extremes for the locket, it had to be something of value. Having a strong animosity towards losing, the man began sifting through the desert grain.

            “It’s mine!” Serenity hissed, digging frantically, the ends of her pigtails lined with sand.

            “Finders keepers,” the man taunted, increasing his speed. Enraged, Serenity grabbed a handful of sand, hurling it in his direction. The bandit roared in surprise, his hands rubbing at his assaulted eyes. His face burned, and his eyes stung. He spat, emptying his mouth of sandy grains. As he put his hand down to steady himself, he felt metal under his palm. His fingers slowly curled around the object. He stood up wiping the grit from his face, his lean form towering over the slight girl. He held out his arm, allowing the locket to drop from his hand, the chain wrapped around his fingers.

            “That’s what happens when you play dirty,” he stated triumphantly. Serenity could feel tears of frustration welling in her eyes; the most important jewel in her entire kingdom had been lost by its princess. Fuming and embarrassed, the girl released throaty growl, standing to her feet and sprinting towards his retreating form. She jumped on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

            “Give it back,” she screamed, as the man grabbed her arms trying to free himself from her grasp. He easily succeeded, sending the princess to the ground. He towered over her, blocking the sun and casting shadows on her face. There was something incredibly interesting about this girl. Her determination alone was a quality he rarely encountered.

            “You’ll have to try better than that,” he winked, offering a hand to help her up. She glared at him with abhorrence, refusing his hand and struggling to her feet. Serenity took a moment to catch her breath, before charging into the man again, fingers clawing at his face.

            “Give it back!” She yelled, beads of sweat lining her brow. He laughed at her efforts, easily dodging her infuriated attacks. “Give it to me!” She demanded again, hurtling herself forward and knocking him to the ground. She straddled his waist, her tiny hands hitting his chest and pulling at his hair.

            “Is that all you know how to say?” He asked, grinning wildly as he fended her off.

            “Give it to me,” she cried again, her voice growing hoarse. Her nails ripped into the flesh on his cheek, causing blood to trickle down his skin. Angered, he spun her over, his lean body pressing her into the sand. The girl continued to thrash, as he clamped his legs over hers and forcefully held her arms above her head. Tears began to spill from her heat swollen eyes, and she squeezed them shut expecting the worst. She soon felt the pressure lifted as her legs and arms were freed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched in bewilderment as he grabbed a canteen from his horse’s pack.

            “Drink this,” he ordered, tossing her a silver container. She stared at it with disdain. “You’ll get dehydrated if you don’t have something to drink,” the man explained, watching the emotions play across her face. Her throat was parched, and while she wanted to reach out and grab it, she was unsure if she could trust him – who knew what was really inside.ffff “Don’t be so stubborn,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his windblown hair. Reluctantly Serenity reached for the canteen, suspiciously sniffing the contents. “It’s water,” he stated simply, answering her unasked question. “It’s not poisoned.” The princess lifted the container to her lips, looking at him with apprehension as she allowed the cool liquid to run through her body. She grew greedy, taking longer and bigger gulps in an attempt to quench her undeniable thirst. The man shook his head, watching as the water dripped down her chin, “Don’t be wasteful,” he chided, extending his hand to ask for the canteen’s return. Serenity blushed, hanging her head as she placed it into his outstretched palm.   

            “Thank you,” she whispered. He shrugged and finished what little water she had left. The couple remained in silence, both welcoming the temporary truce. Serenity idly inspected pieces of her once shining hair, which was now tattered with the desert’s warmth and coarse sands. Her nails had become ragged and rough, and her skin felt tight from being washed in the sun.

            The bandit perched on his haunches, squinting in the sun. With his curiosity piqued, he watched every action the girl made. He had never seen anything like her; ivory skin and silver hair. Her crystal eyes spoke nothing but fury, yet something about her made him feel at ease. He half considered returning her necklace, but the potential value of the piece plus the love of the chase stopped him from doing so.

            Deciding that she had wasted enough time, Serenity clamoured to her feet, ready to retrieve the locket. She could see him watching her with a ridiculous smirk on his face, which only served to aggravate the princess. She forced her footing through the deep sand, finally coming to stand directly in front of the bandit who stood as she approached. She craned her neck to see his face, and glared at him defiantly.

            “Give me the necklace,” she demanded, holding out her palm, nostrils flaring as tried in vain to control her breathing. He did not answer, and instead cocked his head slightly to the side. “Please,” her voice cracked.

              He remained silent. Gathering another bout of courage, Serenity tried to grab the necklace from his hand. He pulled it swiftly out of her grasp, shaking his head.

              “No.”

              “I need it,” her voice was barely above a whisper. The sun pounded down from the sky, and she felt the heat creep under her skin. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, and did everything in her power to contain her posture. “It’s not yours. Now give it to me,” she said strongly, licking her cracking lips.

              “It’s mine now,” the man replied, holding the locket up for inspection. It was definitely beautiful, with its intricate designs and delicate gold casing, but there had to be more to it than just that. It was special, he could feel it.

              “No,” Serenity shook her head vehemently – this was not happening. She could feel her body growing heavy under the sweat and sun, but she refused to relent.

              “Hey,” he started, seeing her face pale. She stumbled forward, her knees giving way. Serenity felt nauseous as the pounding in her head enveloped her entire body.

            “Please,” she begged again, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The man caught her as she fell, gently lying her down in the sand. He pressed his ear against her chest, checking for her beating heart. With the assumption that she had fainted from heat exhaustion, he carefully picked her up, and carried her over to his horse. As the leader of the Black Cloud he had a strict rule – no death unless absolutely necessary, and he knew leaving her there would be sentencing her to just that. He tucked the necklace back in his pocket, and took off towards the horizon, leaving Serenity’s chestnut steed alone in the sand.

 

            “Your majesty?” Artemis knocked softly on the carriage door. It had taken three men to pry the dagger from the lock, but they had managed to repair it for the most part.

            “Any sign of her?” she asked, her ocean eyes raising with hope.

            “One of the servants saw her ride off on a horse,” he started, “they said that she seemed to be following someone,” he explained.

            “Following someone?” the Queen repeated, confused. This was Serenity’s first journey to Earth, she had no acquaintances.

            “I don’t know what to make of it either,” he confessed, running a hand through his snowy hair. Artemis knew that the Queen was a strong woman. She had dealt with a lot of adversary in her life, and had always overcome it. However, losing her only daughter would be something he knew she would never be able to get past. Silently he vowed to do everything in his power to find the missing princess – and he had an idea. “What now, my Queen?” he asked, trying to decide how to breach the subject.

           

            “Our men are tired and hungry,” Selenity said, knowing how difficult it could be to balance being a leader and mother, but she needed to think of her people. “The only thing we can do is continue our journey to the palace and hope that the King will offer his help,” her stomach churned at the thought of leaving the place her daughter was last seen. Every inch of the desert looked the same, and she was unsure she would ever be able to find their exact location again. Artemis could see the struggle on her face.

            “There is one more thing we could do,” his voice was quiet, and once look from the Queen told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

            “Summon them,” she ordered. Artemis bowed, and left the Queen to her thoughts. An eerie calm swept over her, and she took in a deep breath. They would be here soon; the four finest warriors in the solar system, and they would bring her little girl home.


	3. Chapter 3

             Serenity woke to find herself shrouded in darkness. An eerie calm hung around her, and she strained to see any sign of familiarity. She tried in vain to move, but soon found that her wrists, and ankles were bound with a thick, rough rope. Panic boiled in the pit of her stomach, as her eyes frantically searched her surroundings for some sort of saviour. Her breaths grew short, and tears silently streamed down her face. A heavy door groaned in the distance, and a ray of light briefly flitted through the room. The sunshine was soon replaced by a dull candle flame which made its way towards her.

            “You’re finally awake,” the man said, his deep voice echoing off of the rocky walls. She recognised him immediately; the bandit must have kidnapped her.

            “Release me,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ignoring his captive, the man set the candle down on a rickety wooden table that sat in the center of the room. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Release me.” Her tone was pointed, as her azure eyes bore through the shadows, watching the bandit’s every move.

 “You should take some time to rest,” he suggested, his back turned towards her as he blatantly ignored her request. Serenity frowned, her jaw clenching in frustration and fear.

            “Release me. Now,” the girl demanded, her voice cracking as she spoke.

            “At least you’ve changed your tune,” he smirked, causing the princess to scowl. “If I untie you, you’ll run away,” he chuckled. Serenity began to feel exasperated as his laugh reverberated throughout the room continuing to mock her. As the man went about his business, the princess tried desperately to free her limbs of the rope. She first attempted to pull her slender wrists through the material, and when that failed she used her delicate fingers to work away at the steadfast knot. Her fingers soon became sore and coarse, the fibres cutting into her soft flesh like slivers.

            “You won’t be able to get it undone,” the bandit called from across the room, watching her efforts from the corner of his eye. Serenity let out an infuriated cry. ‘ _They’ll come for you,’_ she chanted in the back of her mind, trying to calm her nerves. Gathering items from a pile in the corner, the man carried a stone mortar to the table, and began to grind flowers with a matching pestle.  

            “They’ll find me,” she stated resolutely, fighting to hold back the tears. She was royalty, and she would not allow this man to get the better of her.

            “No, they won’t,” he replied, never turning his attention away from the work at hand.

            “They will,” she reiterated, glaring at him in defiance.

            “They won’t, Princess.” The girl was rendered silent, as she sat in bewilderment. She was drowning in thoughts as she listened to the rhythmic grinding of stone against stone; with her visit to Earth kept secret, how did a bandit become privy to her identity?

            “You know who I am?” she whispered, her mouth running dry.

            “I do,” he replied simply, offering no explanation.

            “Then you must know they _will_ be looking for me,” Serenity’s voice grew stronger and regal.

            “They’ll look,” he started, “but they won’t find you here,” he sighed heavily, lifting his eyes to meet her gaze. “The king is an imbecile, and the prince is a coward,” he spat, tension strung in his voice. Serenity furrowed her brow; never in her life had she heard such contempt and disdain targeted towards a kingdom’s rulers. Never before had she felt such hatred – is this what the people of Earth were like? The girl felt the panic rise again to her chest, her breathing grew shallow as tears welled in her eyes.

            “Relax,” the man commanded softly, kneeling beside her and placing the mortar on the ground. He unhooked the canteen from his waist, and poured some of its liquid into the bowl, stirring the contents together. “Drink this,” he ordered, holding the bowl to her chapped lips.

            “What is it?” she asked warily, pulling herself away from the concoction.

            “It’ll help with the dehydration,” the bandit explained, urging it forward.

            “What’s in it?” Serenity chewed her lip, suddenly aware of her puffy cheeks and swollen eyes.

            “Chamomile,” he stated, putting the bowl down and standing to his feet. “It’s a flower,” he continued, picking up a one of the blooms and bringing it to the princess. She took it awkwardly, her wrists still bound together. “Not all of Earth is covered in sand,” he said, watching her curiously inspect its small, white petals and yellow core.

            “Okay,” she agreed, licking her lips. He placed the bowl in her hands, and she readily downed the liquid, the smooth, flowery flavour invigorating her dry lips, and hoarse throat. The bandit watched her with a bemused smile.

            “Who are you?” Serenity asked, handing the bowl back to him.

            “The commander of the Black Cloud.”

            “I know that.” Despite her current situation, she had to admit that there was something peculiar about the man. He wasn’t at all what she would have expected the leader of the Black Cloud to be. She had been told they were ruthless savages that stole from the wealthy and preyed on the weak, and while yes, they had robbed her caravan, he hardly seemed cruel and heartless. The fact that she was still alive and that he seemingly intended to keep her that way gave her hope. “But what’s your name?”

            “It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head as if to dismiss the question. The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, and Serenity once again tried to work at the knot on her wrists, only to feel her fingers ache. Pulling a dagger from his boot, the man took a stone off the table, and began sharpening his weapon.

            “What will you do with me?” the girl wondered, the bandit taken aback by her sudden question.

            “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully; he hadn’t really planned that far head. He paused as Serenity watched the expressions play across his face. A princess was a commodity not to be taken lightly. “I didn’t exactly start the day thinking I’d be babysitting a princess.”

            “ _BABYSITTING_?” she repeated incredulously, her jaw dropping in disbelief. “ _Kidnapping_ is more accurate,” she corrected.

            “I did not _kidnap_ you,” he replied resolutely, his angled features growing sharper with anger.

            “Then how did I get here and why won’t you let me go? This is clearly a _kidnapping_ ,” Serenity reasoned, challenging him with every fiber of her being.

            “I saved you!” he spat emphatically, his stormy eyes flashing with annoyance.

            “You _stole_ from me!”

            “Oh for god’s sake woman,” he threw his arms up in the air, “I would have tossed you out in a heartbeat if I thought you could survive!” he finished, running an agitated hand through his ebony hair.

            “Don’t try to play hero. You stole from me, and then kidnapped me!” Serenity retaliated, pulling her knees to her chest, as the anger coursed through her lithe body.

            “You _followed_ me,” he towered over her, glowering, “you would have died if I hadn’t brought you back here!” Filled with disdain, Serenity bit the rope, desperately pulling at it with her teeth, growing more irritated with each movement.

            “I want to go! Untie me!” she demanded, hot tears rolling down her burning cheeks.

            “Untie yourself,” the bandit growled through gritted teeth, as he stalked towards the door.

            “They’ll kill you when they find me!” she screamed after him, her face flushed red with anger.

            “They can’t!” he yelled back, slamming the door behind him, causing the candle to flicker out. Serenity wailed into the darkness, her head pounding, and body sore. She allowed her body to fall exhausted onto the makeshift bed that she had been placed upon, hugging her knees to her chest. “ _They’ll find you…_ ” she chanted, slowly drifting off to sleep.

           

 

            The Queen and her convoy arrived safely to the Earth’s palace, earning a cold welcome from its giant, iron gates. The remainder of the journey had been somber, with morale deflated and worry settled in the back of everyone’s mind. A squire came out to greet the guests, escorting them into the palace. The heavy oak doors were pulled open, and the Queen and her entourage stepped into the grand foyer, complete with marble floors and towering statues.

            “Queen Selenity,” the King approached, taking her ivory hand as he kissed it gently on bended knee.

“King Mies,” she curtsied gracefully, bowing her head with respect.

“I want to offer my most sincere apologies,” he said, holding her hand in comfort. “What happened to you and your caravan is not a representation of my people,” he explained, determined to win over Selenity, despite the rocky start to the journey. “When we find those savages, they will be punished.”

            “I appreciate your concern,” she replied, “I too hope to see justice for what has happened to my daughter.”

            “My best men have already began the search,” he promised.

            “Thank you.” Selenity smiled gratefully, as she looked over the man. The years had not been kind to him; his hair was now peppered with grey, his gut enlarged, and his skin growing old. His robes hung loosely over his frame, which was once fit, and tight with muscle. “May I ask, have you entrusted Prince Endymion to finding my daughter? His reputation as a hunter and tracker precede him,” Selenity inquired.

            “Unfortunately Endymion has fallen quite ill,” the King stammered, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

            “I’m sorry to hear that,” the Queen replied sincerely, “is there anything we can do to be of help? My advisor, Artemis,” she paused to introduce the lean man standing to her right, “is quite skilled in the art of healing.”

            “I would glad to be of service,” Artemis stated, nodding his head.

            “That is very kind, but I’m sure it’s nothing our healers can’t take care of.” Artemis frowned at the King’s denial, his hairs standing on the back of his neck; something was off.    “And right now finding your daughter is of the most importance.”

            “I agree,” Selenity said, casting a glance at Artemis, reading his expression.

            Mies took a step closer, lowering is voice, “As not to raise awareness, I believe it’s best that we continue with the proceedings as planned, wouldn’t you agree?”

            “I would think finding Princess Serenity would be top priority,” Artemis snapped, “not saving face.” Selenity shot him a silencing glare, and the advisor slowly backed away.

            “It is, I assure you!” With a flick of his wrist, the King summoned a handful of servants, instructing them to carry his guests’ belongings to their rooms. “Well, then let’s rest on it tonight, and we can discuss the proceedings in the morning,” he suggested diplomatically. “Oh, and before you retire, may I introduce you to my younger son, Elias.” He waved his finger, and a teenage boy trotted into the room.

            “Your majesty,” he bowed, his messy auburn hair falling into his eyes.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elias.”

            “The pleasure is mine,” he smiled, “I look forward to talking with you,” he said stiffly, clearly having been coached. With that, the King turned Queen Selenity and her party over to his servants, which lead them up a long staircase to a set of rooms in the east wing. The walls were lined with paintings depicting previous rulers, and victories of war. A shiver ran up Selenity’s spine; there was something eerie about the Earth palace. She was taken to a large bedroom, with emerald green walls, and crisp white linens. She thanked the handmaiden, earning a surprised stare in return – was that not a normal Earth custom?        

            “Artemis?” she called, her advisor running in from the adjoining room.

            “Yes, my Queen?”

            “I want you to tell me honestly, do you think we are being deceived?” she wondered, trusting her instincts.

            “I think there is more than we are being told,” he answered truthfully, unable to quash the feeling of uneasiness that simmered in his chest.

            “Mm,” the Queen sighed, “keep an extra sharp eye on things, won’t you.”

            “Of course,” he bowed in compliance. As he turned to leave he paused, watching the mask come off and the worry run over Selenity’s face. “You know she’s still alive, right?”

            “She is. I can still feel her energy,” she smiled sadly, unwilling to give up that small glimmer of hope.

            “They’ll be here soon. They’ll find her.” He reassured her, stepping closer to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Queen responded in kind, giving his hand a light squeeze; a silent _thank you_. As Selenity settled in for the night, her mind was running rampant, ‘ _What are they hiding_ …’ she wondered, determined to find answers.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

            Queen Selenity woke early the next morning to the sun’s strong rays beaming through the tall windows. Her sleep had been fitful, filled with dreams of her daughter and invaded by terrible shadows that brought nothing but ruin. Her eyes watered with tiredness, and her shoulders ached with tension. She yawned, rubbing her throbbing temples, knowing that she had no other choice than to prepare for the long day that awaited her.

            “Come in,” the Queen said softly, answering a heavy knock at her door.

            “Your highness,” a uniformed man bowed, crossing his chest with a fisted hand as a sign of respect, “King Mies is requesting your presence in the great hall. Breakfast will be served shortly.”

            “Thank you.” The steward bowed once more, turning sharply on his heel. Accompanied by Artemis, the Queen was escorted down the winding staircase. The walk was silent, yet she revelled in the majesty of the palace. Sunlight danced through stained glass, as colourful patterns played on the cold, stone walls.

            The small party reached the great hall; an enormous space with lavish decorations. Thin windows with pointed peaks stretched to the ceiling, and an aged elm table sat proudly in the center of the room. The King and his company rose upon Selenity’s entrance, all eyes watching as both she and her advisor took their seats.

            “Good morning,” she greeted them cordially, receiving mirroring replies.

            “This is Kunzite,” the King started, introducing a lanky man with silver hair seated to his right, “my master-at-arms.” He then gestured to a stout, balding man, “and Mazarin, my advisor.” To the King’s left sat Elias, who fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

            “Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Selenity stated, “and this is my advisor, Artemis.” With the introductions finished, the first course of the meal began and servants, clad in taupe aprons, placed a medley of fruit before each diner.

            “Kunzite, if I may,” the Queen began interrupting the stale silence, “has there been any progress in the search for my daughter?”

The man glanced nervously at the King before answering. “I’m afraid not, m’lady,” he apologized, unable to meet her gaze. “However, we have sent men to question the Black Cloud. Hopefully their efforts will be fruitful.”

            “I appreciate your honesty,” Selenity replied, “I hope so as well.” The rest of the meal was spent with polite chatter, as they all painfully avoided bringing up anything remotely political. With their stomachs full, and moods lightened, the group retired to the drawing room, sitting comfortably in front of a crackling fire. The Queen studied the ornate mantle place with mute interest, occasionally casting stolen glances at her advisories; the King and his son.

            “Queen Selenity,” the King spoke, trying not to come across as overly eager, “I believe it’s time we began discussing terms of peace, so that we may move forward.” The Queen’s face turned expressionless, as she took a deep breath to quell her frustration. Had the King not understood last night when they requested that the treaty wait? “Not that I wish to diminish the importance of finding the Princess,” he added hastily, “but there are many things to discuss.”

            “I understand,” Selenity replied diplomatically, knowing that delaying the proceedings would accomplish nothing. The King waved over a young servant, who placed a tightly rolled scroll on the table.

            “We’ve taken the opportunity to draft some ideas,” Mazarin said, almost timidly. His hands slightly shook as he unfasted the leather binding – an action that did not go unnoticed by the Queen. The woman remained silent, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her ivory gown. She glanced at the men in her company, expecting Elias to retire for negations to begin. When all attention focused on her, she shot Artemis a look of confusion.

            “King Mies,” the Moon’s advisor started hesitantly, “is it customary to have a boy of Elias’ standing present for such affairs?” he chose his words wisely, tiptoeing carefully around the unspoken truth – Elias was not truly a Prince.

            “He will be King one day,” Mies replied nonchalantly, smiling proudly at the boy who returned the gesture. “I would like him to see what negotiating consists of,” he explained.

            “And Prince Endymion?” Selenity asked, unable to hide her surprise.

            “Endymion is…” he paused, as he searched for words. However, before the King could finish, a man dressed in a general’s uniform entered the room, quietly approaching Mies and whispering into his ear. The older man inhaled sharply, his face tightening as he stood and abruptly stocked out of the room, leaving the rest of the party bewildered. They all strained to listen, yet found no clues of what was causing the commotion.

           “Queen Selenity,” King Mies boomed, storming through the door, his footsteps heavy and face red with anger. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, stepping aside to reveal four uniformed girls escorted by three of his generals.

            “I’m not sure I understand,” the Queen replied calmly, nodding her head at the new arrivals, who bowed in return with a soft chorus of _Your Highness_.

            “You summoned warriors to a peace talk?” the King seethed, his cheeks flushing with irritation.

            “I summoned my daughter’s guardians,” she countered, “as my daughter has been taken by _your_ people,” she stated sharply, eyes narrowing.

            “They are soldiers,” the King spat, pointing to the girls, his finger trembling with fury.

            “They are her friends.”

            “Friends,” he grunted, rolling his eyes; women and their _friends_. “Do you not trust the abilities of my men?”

            “I beg your pardon _, your majesty_ ,” Selenity began, struggling to keep her composure under control, “but these four girls are not only among the most skilled warriors in our solar system, they are my daughter’s closest friends, and princesses in their own right. Do you deny their help?” The King could feel the attention upon him, and he clenched his jaw determined to hold back his animosity. The Queen had left him with no choice.

            “They may stay,” he conceded, knowing any other answer would ruin all chances he had at a peace treaty, “but they will not be left unattended,” he added, glancing quickly at his generals who replied with a knowing nod.

            “Why, do you have something to hide?” A brunette clad in a green uniform with a pink bow asked cheekily, feeling as if she were being treated as a criminal.

“Jupiter,” the always calm Sailor Mercury placed a gentle hand on the girl’s arm as if to hold her back.

            “You will not challenge me, girl,” the King snarled, his temper continuing to boil. He turned to the four warriors, taking a deep breath in an attempt to placate his nerves. “You may help in the search for the Princess, but if I or any of my people get the impression that you are here for _any_ other reason you will escorted from this Kingdom,” he stated forcefully. “Have I made myself clear?”

            “Perfectly,” the blonde of the group replied, her brows knit with discontent. An awkward silence fell over the room, as the two sides stared each other down, reeling with contempt.

            No longer willing to cope with the negative tension, Queen Selenity broke the stand-off. “If you would excuse us, King Mies,” she said politely, “we can continue our discussion at a later time.”  With nothing more than a scornful glare and an angry snort, the King exited the room, his party following on his heels and the door closing behind them.

            “You are not to allow any of them to leave alone,” the King commanded on the other side, his voice muffled by the thick oak that separated them.

            “I don’t like him,” Sailor Jupiter said, as she heard the King stomping away.

            “Me either,” the fiery warrior, Sailor Mars, agreed.

            “The guards are right outside, I’m sure they can hear you,” Sailor Mercury scolded, knowing full well that insulting these people would not earn their help.

            “I don’t care if they hear me,” the brunette spoke louder, “I don’t like them either!” she exclaimed, her companions unable to hide their smiles. The grins did not last, as the weighted tension returned. The guardians exchanged glances, waiting for their leader to make the first move.    

            “Queen Selenity,” Sailor Venus stepped closer to the older woman. “We are so sorry,” she bowed her head.

            “Venus, it’s not your fault,” Selenity replied, lifting the girl’s chin with her finger. The Queen knew that the girl put nothing above her role as guardian to the princess.

            “She has had combat training. She can fight,” Sailor Mars stated hoping to quell some of the nervous energy.

            “She’s a lot stronger than she lets on,” Sailor Jupiter agreed, knowing that the princess would fight tooth and nail to survive.

            “Thank you,” Selenity said, smiling appreciatively. “I’m grateful that you girls came.”

            “We will do anything for the Princess,” Sailor Mars vowed, placing her fist over her heart.

            “And for you,” the leader added.

            “Would you tell us about the last time you or anyone saw her?” Sailor Mercury asked softly, activating her visor with a press of an earring. The blue tinted visor came down over her eyes, and a holographic keyboard appeared near the tips of her fingers. Queen Selenity went back through the events, as Sailor Mercury typed notes into her computer.

            “And when I returned she was gone. There was a dagger in the door, and one of the men told me they saw her take off on a horse,” the Queen finished, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

            “Do they know why?” Sailor Venus wondered, brow knit in confusion.

            “No one knows,” Selenity replied, “they said it looked like she was following someone.” The room went quiet, each member pondering the possibilities. “She doesn’t know anyone here,” the Queen said, shaking her head.

            “Do you have any idea where she left from? Or what direction she was heading in?” Mercury questioned, knowing that the more details they had, the easier their search would be.

            “I had one of the men record it. We marked the location with a stake,” Artemis answered, hoping to take some of the burden off of his liege.

“Has the King done anything?” Jupiter was beginning to grow impatient, wanting nothing more than to begin the search for her friend.

“He has men scouring the area.”

            “And the Prince?” the brunette pushed; the leaders should be at their wits ends trying to atone for the misfortune and the Earth’s prince was a famous hunter.

            “I was told he was ill,” Selenity said flatly.

            “You don’t think that’s true do you,” Venus stated, reading the doubt evident on the Queen’s face.

            “Her majesty offered my services, but King Mies refused,” Atremis shrugged, unsure how much information he was able to share.

            “Okay,” Sailor Venus started, all eyes falling to her for direction. “Mercury and Jupiter, I want you two to go to where Serenity was last seen and start some calculations. I’m sure we can get a map of the kingdom and its surrounding areas. Then we can start to narrow down where she might be,” the two girls stood and nodded. “Mars and I will gather some information on the Black Cloud, it seems like they’re the ones most likely responsible for her disappearance.” The blonde focused her attention back to the Queen. “We will find her,” she promised. With a plan now in the works, the warriors were ready to head out.

            “Girls,” Queen Selenity called as they turned to leave, “I know finding Serenity will not be an easy task, but I would like to make one additional request,” she said, stepping closer to the group. “Keep an eye on the King.” Her voice was hushed, and her face solemn, “I don’t trust him.”

            “I don’t either,” Venus agreed, as the rest of the party nodded in unison.

            “And watch out for Elias,” Atremis added, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

            “He’s being favoured for the crown,” Selenity added.

            “The bastard?” Mars confirmed, shocked by the information.

            “Mars!” the steel haired princess chided.

            “What? That’s what he is,” she replied, unable to comprehend Earth’s acceptance of illegitimate heirs; no member of the royal family on her planet would allow such an abomination.  

            “There’s something not right there,” Artemis warned, unable to shake the feeling that Princess Serenity’s disappearance was only the beginning of their troubles.          

 

           

            Serenity sat with a pout permanent on her face, as she sulked in the blackness of the cave. He had left her alone again, and the time did nothing but drag. Her fingers were raw from struggling with the rope, and her nails stained red with blood. Her head pounded from lack of sustenance, and she began to wonder if she would ever see daylight again. She heard him fumble with the lock on the door, and rolled herself onto her side. She closed her eyes, and deepened her breaths, pretending to be asleep. She listened to him clamber around the room for what seemed like an eternity, stewing silently in her thoughts.

            “Wake up,” he ordered, gently pushing her body with the tip of his toe. Serenity slowly sat, watching him sullenly. “Are you hungry?” the man asked, receiving only a slight nod as an answer. “Here,” he set a plate down on her outstretched legs before sitting on a rickety chair with his own. The princess stared at the food; a piece of white meat laid next to  green fruit. She brought the meal closer to her face, sniffing it uncertainly. She picked the meat up in her soiled hands, taking a small bite. The taste of actual food overwhelmed her senses, and she dove in, quickly finishing the rest. She moved to the fruit, relishing in its sweetness, the juice dripping down her chin. The man laughed, shaking his head; never before had he seen anyone so happily devour desert rabbit and prickly pear.

            “Thank you”, Serenity said quietly, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

            The man moved to collect her plate, the petite blonde meeting him half way, awkwardly handing it to him. As he grabbed it he caught her finger, causing her to wince in pain.

            “What did you do?” he asked, dropping the wooden dish to the floor as he inspected her aching hands. “Stupid girl,” he muttered, gently rubbing his thumb over the broken skin. The princess shivered, pulling her hand away. He filled a cooking pot with water, “here, soak your hands in this.”

            “It’s cold,” Serenity remarked, grateful for the relief .

            “It’ll help.” He sat on the floor beside her, watching as she played with the liquid, running it between her fingers.

            “Why do you keep taking care of me?” she asked suddenly, refusing to meet his gaze.

           “What would you have me do? Let you go hungry and thirsty? Have your hands become infected and swollen?” he said, exasperated; when would she learn that he was not there to harm her. She frowned, her cheeks turning rosy with embarrassment.  

            “Will you let me go?” she pleaded, her lip quivering, peering hopefully up at him through hooded lashes.

            For a moment he faltered; he almost said _yes_ , but she was far too valuable – and she just might be the bargaining chip that he needed. “You can’t leave now anyways,” he sighed, “there’s a sandstorm coming. You’d never make it back in time.”

            “How long do they last?”

            “Depends. Sometimes for days.” Her horrified expression made him feel almost guilty. She withdrew into silence, panic simmering to the surface. He watched as the emotions played across her face. Were all people from the Moon so expressive?

            “Well if I can’t leave anyways the least you could do is untie me,” she said haughtily, holding her arms out expectantly, water dripping from her skin.

            “I’d have to trust you to unite you,” he chuckled, fascinated by her sudden change in demeanor.

            “Why don’t you trust me?” the princess asked. _He_ was the bandit, and weren’t princesses supposed to be honest?

            “Do you trust me?”

            “No.” she replied flatly, earning another laugh from her captor. She bit her lip in contemplation – she needed him to trust her. Fast. “Why do you hate the King?” she wondered, hoping to get him to drop his guard. The man opened his mouth as if to answer, but nothing came.

            “What do you know about the royal family?” he returned the question, unsure of where exactly to start.

“I know there’s King Mias,” she said, reciting lessons in her mind, “and the Prince,” she paused, “I don’t know his name,” she shrugged apologetically. “You didn’t answer my question.” The man sighed, nodding his head as he prepared his explanation.

            “He is a coward,” he stated resolutely. “He wasn’t always,” he added. “When I was a young boy, he was a strong, powerful King with a Queen who was his equal. They knew what their people needed. They stopped warring clans, and they protected this planet,” he answered truthfully. “They were happy,” his voice cracked with nostalgia. “But one day, the Queen fell ill. She fought, but her illness consumed her.” Serenity could feel the pain in his words.

              “Did she die?”

            “She did.” He stopped for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts, his jaw clenched. “They say that’s what changed him. They say that was the day he lost everything.”

            “But what about the prince?” she pushed, her curiosity growing.

            “The King couldn’t stand to look at him,” he scoffed. “It hurt too much, I guess.” He was beginning to become physically upset. “A few years later the King took a mistress. A vile creature, who does nothing but fill his ears with lies, and cares for nothing but power and coin,” his words dripped with contempt, “And they had a child. A bastard who’s treated more like a prince than the rightful heir,” he finished angrily, shaking his head in disgust. “They ignore the people now.” Serenity’s eyes filled with sadness, causing the bandit to feel overwhelmed. How could this alien girl be so affected by a story of people that weren’t her own?

            “That’s terrible,” she whispered, diverting her attention back to her hands. “How do you know all this?” she asked, brow raised and head cocked.

            “We have sources inside the palace,” he stammered, snapping from his reverie, the emotion fleeing as quickly as it had come. “Now give me your hands,” he ordered, pressing them dry with a towel. He then then began to smooth a fragrant oil over her skin, and the princess closed her eyes, revealing in its floral scent; lavender. It was definitely lavender.

“It’s Endymion,” the man stated suddenly, wiping his now oily hands on a rag.

            “What?” she turned her focus back to the man, soon realizing how close they were.

            “My name,” he said quietly. The girl smiled, and for the first time allowed herself to examine his face. His skin was bronzed from the sun, yet he showed no signs of age. Ebony locks fell carelessly around his eyes, which reminded her of twilight; golden specks lost in a velvety blue. He was beautiful – for a bandit.

“Serenity,” she returned the favour, inspecting her now treated hands.

            The man pulled a small dagger from his boot, triggering an alarm in the back of Serenity’s mind. “Do you promise not to run?” he asked, and the princess felt a wave of relief rush over her.

            “I promise,” she replied eagerly, holding out her bound wrists, and turning her head to the side; she did not want to see any blade that close to her skin. With a swift motion he cut through the rope holding her wrists, and moved to free her ankles. The girl stretched her arms out in front of her, rolling her hands and moving her fingers. She pushed herself to stand, her legs stiff and muscles sore. “Thank you.”

            The princess teetered to the wall, touching the cool stone, and rubbing its dampness between her fingers. She found a collection of animal pelts stacked in a corner, and basked in their softness. He watched her every move as she explored the small dwelling, amused by her rabid curiosity. She stopped momentarily; it was there. On the table she could see a hint of gold peeking out from under a shirt. She could feel it; its warmth calling out to her. As if not to arise suspicion, she moved on, vowing to rescue it later.

            “Is it day or night?” the girl wondered, tired of hours that stretched endlessly into days. The bandit pulled a star shaped pocket watch from a sack that had been discarded on the floor.

            “It’s dusk,” he replied, “the storm will be here soon.”

            The pair sat in the flickering candle light, both wary yet intrigued. ‘ _Perhaps,’_ Serenity thought, _‘in another time, we would have been friends_ ’. He noticed how her nose wrinkled and her lips twitched when she was lost deep in her thoughts. She was the first person from the Moon that he had truly encountered, and he wondered if they all like her: stubborn, nosey, vibrant, empathetic… beautiful. ‘ _Under different circumstances, I might have actually liked her’_ he mused.

            The wind howled as the storm approached, extinguishing the flame. Endymion yawned, welcoming the call of sleep. It had been a long day, and it had been many years since he cared for anyone other than himself.

            “Time to get some sleep, Princess,” he ordered, shuffling through the blackness to a pile of furs which he used as a bed.

            “Good night,” she answered sweetly, following suit. ‘ _Be patient,’_ she told herself, as she listened to his deepening breaths. She waited in the stillness until she was sure he had fallen asleep. Then, ever so carefully, she rose from her bed, tiptoeing across the floor towards the table, hands stretched in front of her as she squinted through the shadows. Serenity took her time, her breathing controlled and her senses concentrated. She stumbled into a chair, and gasped as it screeched over the floor. Motionless, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes, praying that the sound did not wake him. When nothing happened, she continued forward until she felt the corner of the wooden table. Fabric brushed against her fingertips, ‘ _the shirt!_ ’ she cheered, carefully working her way along the material, coming to rest on a solid lump. Pushing the shirt aside, she wrapped her fingers around the heirloom, lifting it quietly. Endymion groaned, causing the girl to freeze, waiting with baited breath. Nothing. She licked her lips, and pressed forward, swiftly making her way to the door. Wind crept through the cracks, and her heart beat erratically in her chest – she was so close. She found the lock, twisting it slowly until she heard a click. Nervously, she opened the door, feeling the air rush towards her, trying to push her back inside. Determined not to go down without a fight Serenity put all her energy into facing the storm and moved out of the dwelling. Sand leapt around her, stinging her eyes and biting her skin. Needing protection, she fought against the wind, tearing a large piece of fabric from her dress, still clutching the locket in her hand. Serenity wrapped the material around her head and over her face, instantly feeling some relief. It didn’t matter which way she went, as long as she got as far away as possible – they were looking for her. They would find her.

            The cave’s door slammed shut, startling Endymion to wake. His eyes darted around the room, searching for what was amiss. He listened intently, hearing nothing but the screaming wind.

            “Princess?” he called, waiting for an answer. “Serenity?” He rushed to her bed, patting it down to find no one there. He staggered to where his cooking pot hung above an empty fire pit, and struggled with flint and firestone to get it to light. “Bloody hell,” he cursed, seeing that the girl was nowhere to be found. Unable to let his conscious leave her to fight against the elements, he followed her out into the storm.

 


	5. Chapter 5

            With strings of curses slipping through his lips, Endymion draped a black cloth around his face, leaving only a small opening to see. He pushed out into the storm, the wind trying desperately to pick apart his clothes as it hurled sand into the air.

            “Serenity!” he yelled, his cries lost to the sky as he trudged forward.

            Hours passed, and night gave way to dawn. The sun stretched across the horizon, bleeding into the darkness and chasing the stars away. The storm had passed, taking all traces of the princess with it. Endymion’s skin burned from the assaulting winds, and his muscles ached from fighting through mountains of sand. After doing one last survey of the landscape around him, he decided to head back to the cave, hoping that she had come to her senses and returned.

            He pushed open the heavy wooden door, surprised to find a shadowed figure in the room. Endymion squinted, eyes raw from the sun as he attempted to see into the darkness. His fingers lightly brushed the hilt of his dagger, and his shoulders tensed in anticipation.

            “Finally!” The voice cut through the dwelling, echoing off the rocky walls.

            “Motoki?” Endymion asked, stance relaxing as he moved through the dwelling. His vision slowly adjusted, and he lit the lantern that sat in the middle of the table.

            “Where have you been?” the man wondered, his hands shaking dramatically.

            “The girl escaped,” he said simply, setting his pack on the table and sitting down with an agitated sigh.

            “I know.” Motoki joined his friend, grabbing the flask of water that Endymion had discarded and taking a quick swig.

            “You know?” he gaped, eyes wide with shock.

            “The Daboia have her.”

            “Shit,” Endymion cursed, slamming his fist on the wood. “How do you know?”

            “Do you think they’d keep something like that quiet for long?” Motoki snorted, unable to hide his disapproval – he had warned Endymion from the beginning that keeping the girl would backfire.

            “So they know she’s a princess.” He sighed with annoyance, tiredly rubbing his face. He had to get her out of there.

            “News of a missing princess spreads pretty fast, Endymion,” Motoki replied knowingly. “What were you thinking?” he chided, watching as Endymion stood and began to pace around the room.

            “She followed me,” he argued, knowing that his response was hardly justification.

            “You should have let her go,” Motoki said wearily, shaking his head.

            “She’s an asset,” Endymion spat, stopping in his tracks to glare at the man.

            “In what, blackmail?” he shouted back, well-accustomed to Endymion’s hard-headedness.

            “I don’t have time for this, I have to find her.” He hastily grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and shoved a sheathed dagger into its place on his belt.

            “You don’t even know where they are,” Motoki protested, folding his arm across his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

            “They won’t be hard to find,” he insisted, as he slid another knife into the top of his boot.

            “Endymion.” Motoki licked his lips, swallowing anxiously as he leaned forward, watching his friend prepare.

            “The flask.” Endymion motioned for the container, palm out, waiting expectantly.

            “You can’t just march up to them alone and expect to get her back,” Motoki said emphatically, refusing to do as he was asked.

            “Yes, I can,” Endymion replied tersely, snatching the canteen from the table.

            “Fine,” the blond huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. The chair screeched across the floor as Motoki stood, “but I’m coming with you.” He shook his head as he gathered his belongings, picking up the sword that he had discarded upon his arrival. Endymion nodded a silent ‘thank you’ in reply.

 

 

            Pain. All Serenity could feel was the searing pain that throbbed through her skull. She groaned as her eyes slowly opened, and grimaced at the taste of blood on her lips and sand on her tongue. Her wrists and ankles were once again bound, but this time the coarse rope was pulled too tight, and wasted no time burning her skin. She retched when her senses fully reawakened, flooded with the stench of rotting animal and burnt meat. The truculent laugh of men rang through the air, yet all she could see was a collection of pelts held by logs that served as a makeshift tent. She used her legs to inch herself forward towards what looked like an opening. Using her foot to push a flap of fabric to the side she peered out on the camp, breath hitching in her throat – these were not Endymion’s men. She struggled to remember what had happened, but could only remember slipping from Endymion’s watch into the whirling winds. Noticing movement from the tent, a burly man approached, ripping open the doorway.

            “Good morning, Princess,” he sneered, his lips curving into a virulent smile. When she refused to reply, he lunged forward, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand. “I said good morning,” he repeated, mouth twitching in irritation.

            “Who are you?” Serenity demanded, biting her cheek to keep her lip from trembling.

            “Your prince in shining armour,” he mocked, “don’t you remember? I saved you,” he snarled, bringing her closer.

            “Then why am I being treated like a prisoner?” she bit, trying to quell her fear by playing brave.

            “What would you rather be treated as?” he asked, his guttural tone sending shivers up her spine as his glare bore into her.

            “Who are you?” Her voice cracked, and he grinned at the panic that cross her face.

            “Acacius, master of the Daboia,” he answered, roughly cupping her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. The dessert sun had taken its toll on his skin, and he donned a large scar across his cheek. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing,” he murmured, tilting her head as he inspected her. His calloused fingers grated against her skin, and his sour breath caused her to wince in repulsion.

            “Release me, and no harm will come to you,” Serenity said, unable to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Acacius chuckled and pressed his hand against her back, pushing her body against his.

            “Oh my dear, you are far too valuable to release,” he grinned, drawing a line straight down her cheek and stopping at the top of her breasts. “Isn’t that right, men?”T he shouted, his tribe eagerly replying with whistles and cheers. Serenity glanced nervously over his shoulder at the band of thieves who were celebrating with food and wine. She clenched her eyes and dropped her chin, trying to calm her erratic heart. Her head spun and she could feel her limbs growing languid with exhaustion.

            “Endymion…” she whispered, praying that this was all a dream and she would wake up in the confines of the cave.

            “Don’t you dare say that traitor’s name,” Acacius hissed, “you’re mine now,” he seethed, crushing his lips against hers, grabbing a fistful of hair to prevent her from pulling away. She writhed against him, wrists and ankles still bound, unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Her eye twitched and nose crinkled; she would not allow this. With every ounce of strength she had left, Serenity bit down on the man’s lip, her teeth piercing his flesh. Acacius stepped back in shock, breathing ragged and anger ablaze, and gingerly touched the bleeding skin. “Bitch,” he cursed, raising his arm and striking her face, the clan of onlookers growing deathly silent. Serenity cried out, and he shoved her to the ground, spitting blood into the sand beside her.

            The princess landed roughly on her side, struggling to regain her composure. She managed to push herself upright, and gasped when she realized the locket she had so carefully hidden beneath her clothes had be shaken from its hiding spot. Using her thumbs,  she hastily tried to drop the necklace back behind the cloth, yet her actions did not go unnoticed.

            “What do we have here?” Acacius snarled, leaning down and grabbing the locket in his fist.

            “Please,” Serenity begged, eyes swollen and a purple bruise beginning to show. The man’s stained mouth curved into a menacing smile, and he ripped the chain from her neck. The girl howled as the metal tore into her before giving way, and all she could concentrate on was the loss – the failure. Weak and defeated, Serenity allowed herself to topple over, lids heavy with grief. This couldn’t be the end; she would stay strong, and they would find her.

            “Throw her back in the tent. We’ll deal with her later,” Acacius ordered, shoving the heirloom into his pocket and intentionally kicking sand on the girl as he stalked away. Two of the thieves rushed to her side, dragging her across the terrain and back to her cell.

           

* * *

 

            Locked in the western wing of the Earth’s frigid castle, Rei jolted awake, body trembling and brow damp with sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she swallowed in an attempt to catch her breath. She rubbed her face and massaged her temples, raking her fingers through her thick, dark hair. The girl fell helplessly to her pillow, staring at the shadows that played on the ceiling as she tried to piece together the visions.

            Along with the abilities her planetary powers bestowed upon her, Rei also had the gift of foresight. Ever since she was a child the hazy premonitions would plague her dreams, and making sense of them was like trying to solve an intricate puzzle. She had always been told it was a gift from the gods, yet deep in her heart she felt it was a curse.

            Unable to sleep any longer she rose from the bed, draping a robe around her shoulders. Curious to see if her friends were awake, she headed to the door only to find that that it was locked. She struggled with the handle, jiggling the knob and pushing against the wood.

            “Dammit,” she cursed, pounding the door one last time before relenting. Knowing there was no possibility of returning to sleep, Rei stalked over to the window. She pressed her palm flat against the pane, reveling in the feeling of the cool glass. The sun was slowly beginning its ascent, and she watched as the moon faded with the night. Her mind flitted back to the visions, and with a heavy sigh she found herself falling into a nearby chair. She went back through what she remembered, image by image, trying to make sense of it all. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

            “Come in,” she called, not moving from her seat as she listened to the jingle of keys and turning of the lock.           

            “Good morning, m’lady,” a young girl greeted her, bowing politely as she nervously stepped into the room, carefully balancing a tray in her hands. “The King has sent me with breakfast,” she explained, setting the meal down on small table.

            “Oh, he has, has he.” Rei turned her head, “how kind,” she stated curtly, glaring at the blond guard who stood behind the servant. Quickly realizing that the servant was in no way to blame, she changed her tone. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, nodding her head. The girl beamed and bowed again before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

            “We leave in an hour,” the guard announced sharply, “the coach will be waiting for you. Don’t be late.” His squinted her, and she flashed a disparaging smile. The guard rolled his eyes, and using every ounce of self-control he had, gently closed the door.

            Rei curiously made her way to the table, picking up a round, purple fruit and rolling it between her fingers, inspecting it carefully. ‘ _Earth does have some strange food_ ,’ she mused, before popping it into her mouth. Enjoying the sweet flavour, she grabbed a handful and ate them as she paced around the room.

            “One hour,” she said, voice echoing in the emptiness. The princess went back to the door, and gradually pulled it open, peering around the frame only to find three guards standing at the end of the hallway. She shook her head, and blew the bangs out of her eyes – this was utterly ridiculous.

            She slowly finished the rest of the breakfast, hoping that it had bought her enough time, and clapped in relief as she felt her comrades transform. Thrusting her hand into the air, she called upon the powers from her planet. Instantly she was wrapped in fire, the flames invigorating her down to the core as she turned from a regular princess to Sailor Mars.

            “Ready?” Venus asked, as Mars pulled open the door to find her friends waiting on the other side. The girls all nodded, and marched down the hallway.

            “I can’t believe they locked us in our rooms,” Mars scoffed, shaking her head as she adjusted the bow on the front of her uniform.

            “I know,” Jupiter agreed, “and that just proves that they have something to hide,” she added, balling her hand into a fist.

            “It seems like they’re as distrusting of us as we are of them,” Mercury commented, not willing to jump to conclusions quite yet.

            “Be as quick and as thorough as you can,” Venus ordered, her voice hushed, “we lost a lot of time due to the storm.” The soldiers nodded in understanding, as they approached a trio of men.

            “Ladies,” Kunzite greeted them, dipping his chin in respect. “Allow me begin the introductions,” he said, unable to ignore the tension that filled the small area. “I am Kunzite, the King’s master-at-arms,” he paused briefly, and motioned to the blond on his right. “This is Jadeite.” Sailor Mars glowered at him with recognition – he had been at her door earlier that morning. “And Nephrite,” he finished. The men bowed, and the four guardians returned the gesture.

            “Sailor Mars and myself are looking to gather information on the Black Cloud. That who is you suspect kidnapped the princess, correct?” Venus asked, wasting no time on formalities.

            “Yes,” Kunzite replied, taken aback by her pointed tone and strong command.

            “I suggest we begin in any villages they are known to frequent, would you agree?” she said, brow raised expectedly.

            “That sounds logical, m’lady,” Kunzite stuttered, unaccustomed to taking orders – especially from a woman.

            “Excellent. Then you…” she paused, pointing to the snowy haired master-at-arms, “and you…” her finger flicked to Jadeite, “…will take us there.” She stared at them until they uttered phrases of acquiesce. Venus turned to Nephrite who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “I’d like you to take Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter to Princess Serenity’s last known whereabouts,” she directed. “Any questions?” She looked each of the men in the eye, expression stoic and mouth tight.

            “We best be on our way,” Nephrite said diplomatically, pushing open the heavy wooden door to the outside where a coach was waiting.

            “It’ll take a moment to ready the second coach,” Kunzite explained, calling over a stable boy and whispering orders in his ear.

            “Mercury and Jupiter, you go ahead,” Venus instructed. Taking the cue, Nephrite opened the coach door, helping both girls inside before climbing on top with the driver.

            “Good luck,” Jupiter wished, shooting her friends a determined smile before the carriage pulled away.

            The remaining members of the group stood in awkward silence as they waited for their ride. Venus ran her fingers through her golden hair, tightening the bow that held stray strands from her face, while Mars purposely ignored Jadeite’s heated gaze to stare at her perfectly manicured nails. Kunzite subtly inspected the warriors with mute interest; he had stories of them, but this was his first time to meet them in person. The sound of hooves on stone echoed through the courtyard, and the coach pulled up, accompanied by the stable boy. Kunzite took a pile of fabric from his hands, and gently placed it on the seat.

            “Shall we?” he asked, offering an outstretched palm, which Venus accepted, allowing him to help her step inside. He continued the gesture for Sailor Mars, who willfully rejected, face hard and jaw set. Jadeite stifled a chuckle, masking his smile with a gloved hand.

            “Let’s get this over with,” he muttered, following Kunzite into the coach. Once settled, the general knocked on the roof, signalling to the driver that it was time to go.

 

            The first carriage pulled to a screeching halt, and both Jupiter and Mercury heard the two men clamber down from the seats atop. The door opened, and they stepped out into the vast, dusty terrain. Sailor Jupiter frowned, and wiped the sweat that had already began to collect on her brow. Never in her life had she seen so much sand, and she longed for the metallic lansdscape of her home planet. She scowled, watching the Earth’s general with disdain. ‘ _Useless,’_ she muttered, shaking her head. Serenity had been gone for _days_ and these Earth men knew nothing.

            “So this is where the caravan was stopped?” Sailor Mercury confirmed, scanning the area.

            “Supposedly,” the general replied, seemingly uninterested in the task at hand. Angered by his indifference, the brunette was about to speak, but her companion shot her a silencing glance, telling her to bite her tongue.

            “And she was last seen going east on horseback,” Mercury recounted, turning her body in the direction she imagined the princess had gone.

            “How long can a horse last out here?” Jupiter wondered, squinting as she examined the endless hills of dust.

            “Not long, I’m afraid.” The general’s face softened with regret. “Maybe a half hour,” he guessed.

            “She couldn’t have gotten too far on her own then,” the cobalt haired genius said, as she programmed her computer to run a series of calculations. “And even if she was taken, it would be hard to take her too far,” she added. “We need a map.”

            “You.” Jupiter pointed to the general, “fetch a map from the carriage,” she demanded, flicking her wrist. The general closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves . “What are you waiting for?” Jupiter asked haughtily, arms folded across her chest. Casting the girl a frigid scowl, he turned to obey her orders.

            “Try to be civil,” Mercury scolded. Jupiter only shrugged in reply – she had already had enough of Earth.

            “Here,” the man handed her rolled parchment, “and the name is Nephrite,” he said sharply, staring her straight on.

            “Thank you,” she bit, clenching her jaw as a jolt of electricity played at her fingertips.

            “Enough,” Mercury warned and the warrior conceded, unrolling the map and glowering at Nephrite from the corner of her eye. “So according to these calculations,” Mercury began, focus shifting from the numbers on her visor to the paper in front of her, “she could be anywhere within this radius.” She traced a large circle on the map with her gloved finger.

            “That’s still a pretty big area.” Jupiter sighed, rubbing a hand over her face; they didn’t seem to be making any progress.

            “There are two camps that aren’t on the map,” Nephrite interrupted. He took a piece of fabric from his pocket, opening it to reveal a stick of charcoal, “one here, and another here,” he said, arm reaching over Jupiter’s as he marked down the locations. “It’s unlikely she’ll be here,” he crossed off another section, “there’s nothing there but sand.” The warrior snorted – all that seemed to exist here was sand.

            “And how big are these villages?” Mercury asked, ignoring her friend’s attitude.

            “This one,” Nephrite pointed at more eastern of the two, “only has about one hundred people. But this one is much larger. There’s an inn there, so they get a lot of travellers and merchants passing through,” he explained, as Mercury pursed her lips, mulling the information over in her head.

            “No one has seen or heard anything?” the brunette wondered, tipping her head to the side as she studied the parchment.

            “No one has come forward,” Nephrite replied, shaking his head. “M’lady,” he added sardonically. Jupter’s cheek twitched, and her nostrils flared.

            “Hopefully Venus and Mars will have found something. That might give us a better idea of where to start,” Mercury reasoned, deactivating her computer.

            “I agree.” Sailor Jupiter rolled up the map, thrusting it into Nephrite’s chest. “Thank you.” She forced a painted smile. The man chuckled and tucked the scroll under his arm, heading back to the carriage. Jupiter’s stomach fluttered, and she watched after him with a blank look – had he just _laughed_ at her?

            “Come on,” Mercury urged, drawing her companion back to reality as she gently grabbed her arm.

 

           

            Two generals and to guardians stared each other down in the close confines, neither group quite sure where to begin. Mars tapped her fingers against the plush seat, unable to sit still – this was torture.

            “So, how does it feel to be reduced to babysitters for the day?” Mars baited, interrupting the strident song of the carriage wheels, and crossing her arms over her chest as a self-satisfied grin tugged at her lips. Unimpressed, Venus hit her friend on the thigh, warning her not to tread any further.

            “Begrudging _babysitters_ ,” Jadeite quipped, nose crinkling in annoyance – this was far from his ideal assignment.

            “We’re relying on your expertise to help us find some leads,” Venus said politely, trying to lighten the mood. After all, arguing with these men was not going to help them get answers. “Where are we heading?” she asked, pushing back the heavy curtain and peering briefly out the window.

“We’ll start in Muadib,” Kunzite replied, “the Black Cloud are known to do a lot of their trading there.”

              “Why haven’t you looked there before?” Mars shot, sitting upright in the seat as she glared at their escorts.

            “We have,” Jadeite snapped, quickly tiring of the girl’s attitude.

            “The people of Muadib are loyal to the Black Cloud and reluctant to talk. You may be able to persuade them,” Kunzite explained.

            “What can you tell us about the Black Cloud?” Venus asked, posture straightening as she placed her hands in her lap.

            “They’re bandits and thieves, but they have a big following.” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “They ignore the King’s will and do what they feel is best for the common people.”

            “How long have they been in action?” Venus probed, carefully observing the generals as they spoke.

            “About three years now,” Kunzite answered, tapping at his lip with his finger.

            “Are they dangerous?”

            “Only when crossed,” Jadeite snorted, and shook his head.

            “Why would they want Serenity?” Mars wondered, brow furrowing as she mentally listed any possible reason.

            “A bargaining chip or ransom, perhaps.” Kunzite shrugged– it was as much of a mystery to him.

            “They haven’t made any demands,” Venus countered.

            “No, not yet.” Kunzite corrected his posture. “But if the Black Cloud does have her, there’s a good chance that she’s alive,” he stated hopefully.

            “Put these on,” Jadeite ordered, handing each girl a folded fabric. “To blend in,” he explained, quickly aware of Mars’ reluctance. The soldiers obeyed, and draped the silken robes around their shoulders, concealing their uniforms.

            Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars soon found themselves deep in the hustle and bustle of the foreign marketplace. Wooden stalls lined the streets where merchants sold a mirage of goods, from fabrics and jewellery, to fresh vegetables and fruit. Citizens stopped to pay their respects to the uniformed men, their faces soon souring with suspicion as their gaze passed to the two girls. Despite their clothes, it was painfully obvious they did not belong there.

            “Not a very trusting people, are they,” Mars remarked, receiving nothing but a disapproving glare from her leader.

            “At the next corner is a vendor who often trades with the Black Cloud.” Kunzite motioned towards the appropriate stall. As they approached, the man’s face washed white with fear, yet despite his trembling hands, he fought to remain steady.  

            “Where is the Black Cloud?” Jadeite demanded, wasting no energy on civility.

            “I’m sorry, sir,” the merchant swallowed, beads of sweat appearing on his brow, “but I haven’t –”

            “We just want to talk,” the general interrupted, shoulders rigid and tone sharp as he rested his hand on the hilt of his dagger.

            “I still don’t know –”

            “You'll be rewarded handsomely,” he bribed, untying a leather pouch that had been hanging from his belt.

            “I don't want your money,” the man insisted, shaking his head vehemently.

            “You will tell us what you know,” Jadeite ordered, casting a steely glare at the man.

            “I will not betray my prince!” the merchant cried, standing steadfast in his decision, fists balled and knuckles white. Venus flinched at the objection, blinking in confusion. She exchanged glances with Mars, who slowly shook her head.

            Venus warily surveyed their surroundings, noticing that the commotion was beginning to draw unwanted attention. Already unimpressed with the Earth’s general, she knew she had no choice but to step in.

            “Excuse my companion,” she said, moving gracefully past Jadeite and gently placing her hand on the man’s forearm. “But could you please tell me if you’ve seen this girl around here as of late?” She pulled a small portrait of Serenity that had been tucked inside her uniform, briefly exposing her creamy flesh. “She’s a very close friend.” Venus handed the man the picture, smiling sweetly as he studied her face, completely enraptured. “It would mean so much if you could help me,” she pleaded, directing his attention to the paper.

            “I'm sorry, m’lady.” He lowered his head, and licked his dry lips. “I have truly ne—”

            “You won’t find her with the Black Cloud,” a voice rasped from behind the group, causing them to turn in surprise, muttering terms of confusion. “You will not find the girl with the Black Cloud,” the old man repeated, lifting his heavy eyes that were sunken into his wrinkled skin.  

            “You know where she is?” Venus asked, kneeling so that they were on eye level.  “Please, sir,” she begged, placing her hand on his.

            “Your charms will not work on me, child,” he chided, smirking knowingly. “Nor will your coin,” he addressed Jadeite, who drew his mouth into a tight line, and released a controlled breath.

            “You are testing fate, old man,” he growled. Kunzite placed his hand on Jadeite’s chest, forcing him to take a step back.

            “The Daboia have her,” the man announced, drawing perplexed reactions from the princess’ guardians.

            “The Daboia?” Venus asked.

            “Bandits. Rivals of the Black Cloud,” Kunzite explained, pinching the bridge of his nose – this was not good news.

            “Where are they?” Mars pressed, mirroring Venus’ crouched position.

            The old man threw back his head and released a throaty chuckle. “They move like snakes on sand, impossible to catch.”

            “If anything happens to her – ” Mars bit, eyebrows drawn together and muscles tense.

            “He will save her,” the man declared, confident and assured.

            “Who will save her?” Venus wondered, imploring him for more detail.

            “The prince.” He stated pointedly, head cocked to the side as if they should have already known.

            “We don’t have time for this,” Jadeite scoffed, raking an aggravated hand through his hair.

            “What prince?” the blonde solider leaned forward, tone hushed as she studied the old man’s face – was he deceiving them?

            “The only true prince,” he replied, straightening his back as he shot a look of disgust towards the men.

            “Watch your tongue,” Jadeite barked, finger pointed and cheeks reddening in anger.

            “How do you know?” Mars asked softly, already fearing the answer.

            “I’ve seen it.” His attention stayed focused on the Martian princess, his piercing gaze causing a lump to rise in her throat.

            “Thank you,” Venus said sincerely, rising to her feet.

            The man grabbed Mars by the hand, pulling her close. “There’s no stopping it,” he whispered. Mars flinched, staring at him with a complete loss for words. “Go,” he urged, loosening his grasp, and turning his head.

            Sailor Mars backed away slowly, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, and her rosy cheeks turning ashen. She glanced at Venus who raised her brows in worry.

            “I’m fine,” she managed lips dry and heart pounding. “Who was he?”

            “Just a crazy old man who thinks he’s a prophet,” Jadeite scoffed, “I hope he didn’t upset you,” he added, his sudden shift in attitude causing Kunzite to look at him curiously.

            “Should we see if anyone else can offer us more information on the Daboia’s whereabouts?” Venus suggested.

            “It’s unlikely you’ll get anyone to talk now,” Jadeite admitted, releasing a heavy sigh.

            “I thought you said they may be persuaded,” Mars snapped, her fire returning, hands planted firmly on her hips.

            “People respect the Black Cloud,” Kunzite explained, “but they fear the Daboia.”

            “We’re getting no closer to finding Serenity, and wasting valuable time.” Venus could feel her patience wearing thin. “Let’s return to the castle. We’ll see what Mercury and Jupiter have collected, and tell them what we’ve found,” she instructed, seeing no other viable option.

            “We will send scouts out to scour the area, they may be able to pick up some tracks,” Kunzite offered, and the Princess’ two guardians bobbed their heads in agreement.

            As they walked back to the carriage, Kunzite kept his eyes peeled, constantly surveying the stream of citizens. Catching a glimpse of auburn haired girl, he paused, communicating with Jadeite through eye contact alone.

            “I’ll be one moment,” the master-at-arms announced, “I’ll meet you there.” He looked pointedly at Jadeite, signalling that he was not to be watched after or followed – a look that did not go unnoticed by the guardians. Doing as ordered, Jadeite ushered the girls towards their ride.

            “Ouch!” Sailor Mars cried, stumbling forward, her shoe lodged in the sand. The general ran to her aide, grasping her gently by the elbow.

            “Are you alright?” he asked. Mars glanced over his shoulder at Venus, who nodded. She had had just enough time to see Kunzite hand something to the girl in the crowd.

            “Yes, thank you,” she replied cordially, smiling slyly as they climbed into the coach. 


	6. Chapter 6

            King Mies paced the throne room, his heavy steps echoing across the marble floor. He mumbled to himself, hand stroking his stubbled chin, swarming with worry – when had everything turned so wrong? He was desperate to get the treaty in place, knowing that the longer the delay, the more likely Queen Serenity would sense that something was amiss. Pushing the issue, however, looked just as suspicious with the Princess missing and his men unable to find her. Mies paused to release a frustrated growl; he would gleefully hang whoever had kidnapped that damn moon girl.

            “Temper, temper.” His mistress chided, slinking up behind him as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

            “Beryl.” The King remained motionless as she walked around to face him. He half-smiled at her, taking a moment to admire her fair skin, and soft waves of crimson hair. The King was not a stupid man, and although she had no love for him, she was indeed a beautiful woman.

            “Now tell me, what are _those girls_ doing here?” she demanded, her expression hardening.

            “The Queen summoned them.” The King sighed – as if a missing Princess wasn’t enough, he had a bunch of nosey girls poking around the palace.

            “Get rid of them,” Beryl commanded, placing a firm hand on the King’s arm. “It’s too dangerous with them here.”

            “I can’t.” He shook his head, “I have no real reason to deny them,” he explained. Beryl nodded; the King was right. She had kept an eye on Queen Serenity from behind the shadows, and could easily tell she was on edge. Any further upset would only put their plan – her plan – into jeopardy.

            “Do we know who took her?” she prodded, wondering if her outside contacts could be of any use.

            “They say it was the Black Cloud.” Despite his efforts to remain neutral, Beryl could see the disappointment creep across the King’s face.

            “You know where she is, don’t you,” she hissed, determined to make Mies realize that any hope he had left was utterly pointless. “ _He_ did it. He has her,” she insisted, “he wants to ruin you.” The words spilled from her lips, seeping like poison into the King’s mind. “He wants to see this kingdom burn.”

            “What do you suggest I do?”

“Find her, and kill him,” she whispered, breath hot on his ear.

            The King’s face grew stoic, his jaw clenched and breathing deepened. “I will not kill my son.”

            “Your son is a traitor,” Beryl spat, wincing as Mies forcefully grabbed her upper arm. She masked her surprise with a scowl – he was not supposed to speak back to her.

            “I’ve made Elias next in line for the crown, what more do you want, woman,” he barked, his nostrils flaring.

            She grit her teeth and refused to back down, fiery eyes burning with irritation. “Unhand me,” she ordered. The door at the other end of the room creaked open, and the King immediately retracted his grasp.

            “Your Majesty, I beg your pardon.” Kunzite paused in the doorway, bowing his head in respect. “I can return – ”

            “Not necessary. We’re finished here.” He cast a final glare at the woman, silently dismissing her. Unwilling to create any more waves, she acquiesced.

            “My King.” Beryl placed a kiss on Mies’ cheek before tilting her head and turning to leave. “Kunzite,” she greeted. He nodded out of formality, fighting to conceal the curl of his lip and shiver down his spine as she sauntered passed.

            The door slammed closed, and the King’s shoulders relaxed. He sat on his throne, and released a heavy sigh.     “What did you learn?” Mies asked.

            “The Daboia have her now,” Kunzite reported.

            “Acacius,” Mies muttered – that man had always been a thorn in his side. “Do you know where they are?”

            “No, but we have a few ideas,” he replied. “We’re readying scouts.”

            “Good. And the guardians?”

            “Restless, your highness.” Kunzite paused as the King snorted. “They won’t back down until their Princess is safe, but they may be able to offer more help than we initially thought,” he explained, choosing his words carefully. While Kunzite could see warriors in these young women, he knew the King did not; after all, fighting was not a woman’s place.

            “Keep them close,” he instructed, wearily rubbing his tired eyes.

            “Yes, your highness.” The master-at-arms placed his fist over his heart as he bowed his head.

            “Is that all?” the King asked, the weariness evident on his face.

            “King Mies, if I may,” Kunzite paused to take a step closer and lowering his voice. “I believe it would be in our best interest to consider telling Queen Serenity about Endymi—”  The King’s cheek twitched, and Kunzite coughed to mask his mistake. “—the prince’s betrayal.”

            “We will do no such thing,” he hissed, back rigid as his fingers coiled around the arm of his throne.

            “They will find out.”

            “Then I shall task you with making sure they don’t.”

            “But Sire –” Kunzite protested, speech halted as the King held up his palm.

            “That is all, Kunzite.”

            The solider stood his ground, lips tight as he struggled to control his tone. “The prophet in Muadib said he would save her,” he said, focus unwavering. King Mies rose to his feet, visibly shaking as his veins boiled with anger.

            “You are dismissed,” he roared, his voice reverberating against the marble floor and thick stone pillars. Kunzite surrendered an apology before taking his leave, unable to release the tightness that had settled in his chest. He knew that the King’s secrets would do nothing but harm, and with the best interest of the kingdom in mind, decided that it was time to develop a plan.

 

            Hearing footsteps fast approaching, Beryl wretched herself away from the throne room door, walking briskly down the corridor to the drawing room, where she found her son mulling over ancient texts. She paused in the doorway, and watched him read, frowning at his thin frame and pallid skin. Elias was intelligent and obedient; he bided his time observing the world around him, planning and strategizing each interaction. However, deep down Beryl knew. She knew that what he had in intelligence, he lacked in personality and charm. She knew the people would be reluctant to follow him. She knew he was no king – not even with all the magic in the world.

            “Elias,” she said, breaking his concentration.

            “Mother.” He tripped as he rose to his feet, book tumbling from his lap as he bowed awkwardly.

            “I need you to gather the ingredients for the King’s elixir,” she ordered, eyes sharp as the boy nodded.

            “Is he unwell again?”

            “I’ve started to see the signs.” She masked her disappointment in the wavering of his almond eyes – it was almost sweet how concerned his was for the King. “Do you remember what we need?”

            “Calamus root, lodestone oil, honeysuckle, vetivert and licorice root,” he recited, anxiously watching for her approval. She smiled, and he released a sigh of relief, his posture relaxing.

            “Tonight, if you can.”

            “Yes, mother.” He nodded.

            “You’re a good boy, Elias,” she praised, placing a gentle kiss on his head before leaving him to his studies.

 

* * *

 

            Two men rode across the desert land, their horses’ powerful strides leaving clouds of dust in their wake. A large mesa stood proudly in the distance, and Endymion slowed his steed, cocking his head to the side and listening intently. Wind whistled through the stout, bristly trees, and buzzards cawed overhead as they spun languid circles in the sky. Motoki watched in earnest as his friend studied their surroundings, forehead creased and lips pursed in concentration.

            Endymion halted at the rocky mass, and his horse sought sanctuary in its shadow. He dismounted, unhitching his sword from his saddle, and arming himself with an extra blade. Motoki followed suit, searching for any sign of their enemy – how did Endymion know?

            “They’ve set up camp around the other side,” he stated, taking a quick swig of water.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Listen,” Endymion instructed. Hardy laughter clung to the wind, accompanied by the rhythmic strokes of blades being whetted. “Can you smell that?” Motoki inhaled, catching the subtle tones of cooked meat and smoke.

            “So, what’s the plan?” the blond asked, untying a bag of throwing daggers, and tucking them into the slits on his belt.  

            “We go into their camp, and rescue the girl.” He focused forward, mind and body alert.

            “That’s not a plan,” Motoki replied, voice hitched with panic. For a man who usually thrived on order and strategy, Endymion was not being his rational self. “We can’t just walk in there and expect them to hand her over.”

            “Well, what have you got?” Endymion snapped, patience wearing thin and angry at himself for losing her in the first place.

            “I’d prefer not to get killed,” Motoki muttered.

            “They won’t kill us.” His tone was sharp and succinct. Motoki snorted at the response, at least one of them was confident. “And the last thing he wants is to be wanted for treason,” he added.

            “He’s still not going to give her up without a fight,” the blond warned.

            “Then we fight.”

            “Let’s just think about this for a minute before we go bursting through their –” Motoki sighed and rolled his eyes, his words useless against the stubborn man who was already inching his way along the rock barrier that separated them from the Daboia and Serenity. He steadied his breath, and shook the nerves from his hands before following dutifully behind.

            Peering around the corner, Endymion found the majority of the tribe slouched around the fire, recounting tales of adventure. Their weapons lay discarded by a tattered tent, and the remains of a boar sat at the edge of the camp. Their stomachs were swollen with mead from the barrels stacked two high around the western perimeter. With no guards and little protection, it was clear that the Daboia’s ego was their one true downfall – they overestimated their talents, and miscalculated the threat of their rivals. Endymion shook his head; they hadn’t been _that_ hard to find. He scoured the camp for Serenity, and felt the heat on his back weaken as the sun began to fade – a reminder that he had to act soon.

            “Any sign of her?” Motoki whispered, his heart racing, as he thumbed the heel of a dagger. Endymion took a step back.

            “No.” He rubbed his face; this was not going as planned. “I can’t get a good line of sight, but I imagine they’ve sent up tents to the east.” He motioned with his hand. “She has to be there.”

“We’ll be completely exposed if we go around,” Motoki said, clearing the sweat off his brow with his arm.

            “I know,” Endymion nodded, “but I don’t think we have—” He stopped, holding up a finger and remaining still. The Daboia erupted into a fit of catcalls that echoed into the darkening sky, causing Endymion to scurry back to the corner. “She’s there,” he noted, stepping aside for Motoki to get a view of the situation.

            One of the Daboia had dragged the girl from her tent, and pushed her towards Acacius’ feet. The large man crouched down to meet her at eye level, casting an abhorrent smirk as he looked over her.

            “If you play nice, I might let you eat,” he taunted, licking his lips. Serenity remained silent, jaw clenched as she glared at him. Receiving no answer, Acacius squeezed her cheeks with his hand. “You will not ignore me,” he snarled, tired of her uncooperative behaviour.

            “Release her,” Endymion called, stepping from his protective covering. Serenity gasped, washed in a wave of relief as men clamoured to get their weapons. They paused mid-step when Acacius held up his hand. He rose to his feet, chest puffed and nose held high.

            “Finders keepers. Isn't that right boys?” he sang, his tribe humming behind him in agreement.

            “I'm not here to fight. I'm just here for the girl,” Endymion explained, tossing down his sword and raising his palms as a sign of surrender. “Let her go.” He glanced at the princess, his cheek twitching with anger at the purple on her skin. Serenity averted her gaze, face burning and guilt pooling in her stomach.

            “You're not a prince here, Endymion,” Acacius scoffed. “What’s stopping me from killing you right now?” he asked, clenching his hand.

            “Do you really think I’d come alone?”

            “I don’t see any of your men,” he snorted, and shook his head.

            “That doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

            Serenity’s attention flitted between the men, and she stretched her neck attempting to see beyond the rock, praying to find the rest of the Black Cloud.

            “You’re bluffing,” he accused, eyes narrowing as he tried to read his opponent’s reaction.

            “Try me,” Endymion challenged. Serenity slid backwards across the sand, pulling her knees to her chest hoping to be forgotten.

            “Kael,” Acacius shouted, nodding to a plump man seated by the fire, who grunted in irritation. The man took a spear from the pile that lay in the sand, and marched with cumbersome steps to where Endymion had made his appearance.

            “I wouldn’t go any further,” the Black Cloud leader warned. The tribesman shot a sidelong glance at his master, who urged him ahead with the tilt of his chin. Weapon pointed forwards, Kael shuffled across the terrain

            “What do you see?” Acacius leaned towards Endymion, eyebrow cocked in victory.

            “Noth – fuck!” Kael cried, dropping his spear and clutching his thigh. The smug grin dropped from Acacius’ face, as two men rushed to Kael’s side, trying to examine the depth of the dagger. Motoki remained in his position, ducking low and pleading to the gods that no more men came to check. 

            “Your hunters are gone, and the rest are drunk. Forty of my best men are just beyond the hill – this is not a fight you can win,” Endymion stated, relishing in the his rival’s shift to discomfort.

            “What’s she worth to you?” Acacius grunted, unable to deny that he had been bested.

            “Name your price.”

            Acacius stroked his chin, pacing as he weighed his options. His lips curled, and he ground his teeth, fighting the temper that was beginning to boil. His forearm tightened, and fingers coiled into a fist. Sweat dripped from his neck, and in one swift movement he slammed his fist into Endymion’s chest, causing him to stumble backwards with a surprised groan.  He coughed as the air returned to his lungs, jaw set as he pushed back his sleeves. Endymion lunged forward with a guttural cry, tackling Acacius to the ground.

            Serenity watched in horror as the leaders battled, gasping at every strike and cringing at the bloodied lips and bruised cheeks. The burly man roared, grabbing his opponent around the waist, and flipping him backwards over his shoulder. Endymion moaned as his body hit the ground, a jolt of pain racing up his back. Acacius towered over him, head thrown back in a throaty chuckle. Motoki raced out into the camp, skidding to a halt when he saw the rest of the men take a step towards him.

            “Are we done?” Acacius spat.

            “Not yet.” Endymion delivered a powerful kick to his opponent’s knee, sending him tumbling forward.

            “Cheap trick,” he grunted, he steadying himself with an arm on the ground, and pushing himself his feet. Endymion grabbed Acacius from behind, and pinned back his arms. He grabbed the dagger from his belt, holding the edge against Acacius’ neck.

            “I said I wasn’t here to fight,” he hissed, breathing ragged as he struggled to keep the man still.

            “Ten pounds in gold.”

            “That offer is off the table. I’m taking the girl or your head, your choice,” Acacius’ men looked at their leader, waiting for instruction. With a deep scowl he shook his head, telling them to back off – the princess was not worth his life.

            Endymion signalled to Motoki, who ran to Serenity’s side. He cut the bindings around her limbs, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

            “Come on,” he urged, trying to help her stand.

            “I can’t,” Serenity cried – she hadn’t come all this way only to lose it again.

            “We don’t have much time,” Motoki said, seeing Endymion’s control over Acacius beginning to slip.

            “He still has it.” She shook her head vehemently. “I can’t leave without it,” she said, fingers rubbing at the bruise on her neck. Seeing the girl’s distraught motions, Endymion immediately knew.         

            “Tell me where the necklace is and I’ll leave the gold,” he demanded, tightening his grip on Acacius. The man refused to answer, and snorted in contempt. Endymion lightly grazed his neck with the blade, drawing a trickle of blood.

            “Pocket,” he rasped.

            “It’s in his pocket,” Endymion called, and Serenity stumbled forward, frantically digging until the heirloom was safely in her hand. Standing to her full height, Serenity bore hatred into the man’s eyes, nostrils flaring and mouth trembling. Collecting every ounce of energy that she could muster, she lifted a knee to Acacius’ groin, relishing in the cry of pain that escaped his lips.

            “Let’s go,” Motoki whispered, supporting the princess and leading her from the camp.

            “Pleasure doing business with you.” Endymion shoved the man to the ground, throwing a small bag of coins at his feet.

            “They’ll hang you when they find you with her,” Acacius shouted after them, curled on his side and caressing his assaulted skin.

 

            “I can’t believe that worked,” Motoki cheered once they had reached their horses. He gave the girl his flask, with a gentle nod.

            “Where’s the rest of your men?” Serenity asked, chest heaving as she fought to control her exhaustion.

            “You’re looking at them,” the blond replied dryly. The girl smiled, despite the shivers running up her spine, eternally grateful to the duo, but unsure what to say.

            Endymion stepped between the two, his tension dampening the mood. Taking a rope from his pack, he bound Serenity’s wrists despite her fervent protests. He lifted the princess onto his horse, climbing behind her and securing her in place with his muscular grip. She craned to look at him, yet he steadily averted her gaze making no attempt at comfort. Her chin fell, and shoulders hunched; she saw his raw knuckles, and noticed a bruise developing on his arm – all because of her. While her thoughts ran rampant, she couldn’t help but relax into the security that his torso offered, and began to wonder why he had saved her at all. He clearly had no real plans for her, so what was the point?

            No words had been spoken until they reached the familiar dwelling, and even then it was a quick order from Endymion to his sidekick. He had haphazardly pulled her from the horse, pushing her inside and slamming the door behind them.

            “We’ll take shifts,” he said, allowing the chair to screech across the floor and positioning himself at the end of her bed. Endymion winced as he placed his elbow on his thigh, muscles aching and bruises throbbing. He could easily have killed Acacius for what he had done to the girl, and that very thought terrified him. He needed to rid himself of the princess.

            “Wake me when you want to switch,” Motoki replied, having already decided not to get involved any further.

            While Serenity had become accustomed to the aches and pains that plagued her body, she found it difficult to let go of the unspoken scolding and angry looks. She had opened her mouth to speak countless times, but nothing seemed right. With a heavy yawn, and dampening eyes, she found solace in the fact that she was safe – at least for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Serenity woke to the sounds of heated whispers and fists slamming against wood. She cautiously opened her eyes to find Endymion and Motoki glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table, deep scowls and creased brows. The blond planted his palms firmly against the grain, while his superior stood haughtily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Endymion, be reasonable!" Motoki hissed. "You have to send her back."

"I _will_." His jaw clenched as he struggled to control his temper. "I just need to find out what they're planning."

"There's always an excuse!" Motoki threw his hands up in the air. "Let me take her back to the village with me. At least she'll have Unazuki to keep her company," he offered, knowing his sister would be thrilled to help care for the girl.

"She's safer here," Endymion replied, eyes narrowed and knuckles white.

"You can't keep her locked up in this cave," Motoki yelled, growing increasingly irritated by Endymion's stubbornness. "She's a princess."

"I know what she is," he snapped.

"I want to go with him." Serenity interrupted the arguing pair, her sudden input causing both men to turn their attention to her.

"No."

"Look, she wants to come," Motoki said, face softening as he tried again to appeal to his leader.

"No," Endymion replied resolutely, lips pressed firmly in a line.

"I thought you said that you didn't kidnap me," Serenity challenged, chin pushed forward as she stared at him defiantly.

"I didn't." His cheek twitched, and patience thinned.

"Then let me go with him," she pleaded, her posture straightening as he moved around the table and closer towards her.

"No."

"Please, I just want –"

"No," he boomed, voice echoing off the stone walls. "You nearly got yourself killed going out in that storm, do you realize that?"

"I didn't mean –"

"Do you know what those men would have done to you?" he continued, hands shaking and muscles tense.

"I didn't think that there –"

"You put _our_ lives in jeopardy," he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispered, body curling as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her eyes dropped to the dusty floor, and she felt heavy tears begin to fall.

"Exactly. You don't know," he spat, unable to regain his composure. "You're a spoiled princess who knows nothing abou –"

"Endymion." Motoki stepped between them, and placed a firm hand on his arm. "Enough." Endymion flexed his jaw and pulled away.

"I need parchment and ink," he said, raising his brow when Motoki did not move. "I have to send a letter through Naru."

"I'm not your errand boy." The blond shook his head, forehead crinkling as he tried to read Endymion's expression.

"Fine. Stay here and watch her," he ordered, stalking pointedly from the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Serenity choked, cheeks burning, and lips trembling. Her stomach twisted into knots, and a lump swelled in her throat, unaccustomed to being the cause of such raw anger. A concoction of guilt and self-deprecation simmered in her gut, and part of her wished she could tap into the power of the crystal heirloom that remained tucked under her thigh.

"Give him time." Motoki knew that Endymion would come to his senses, they only had to wait it out. Grabbing a canteen from the table, he handed it to the quivering girl.

Serenity's sniffles settled down, and a comfortable quietness befell the cavern. The girl carefully raked her fingers through the knots in her hair, slowly working out the tangles to keep herself occupied. Motoki slouched in the rickety chair, chin propped on his fist as he observed her.

"Stop it." Serenity paused, turning to glare at the man. "I mean it, stop staring at me," she demanded, brow furrowed as she pursed in irritation.

"You're very peculiar," he noted, refusing to avert his gaze.

"Who are you, anyway?" She snorted, defenses returning full force.

"Motoki." He smiled, and Serenity felt her shoulders relax. "Your highness?" he wondered, cocking his head to the side – was that how he was supposed to address her? He knelt before her, and cut the rope that bound her. "Here."

"Aren't you afraid I'll escape?" Serenity asked, taking in his unshaven face and dishevelled, sandy hair; he was the complete opposite of Endymion.

"Well, your last attempt didn't fare too well," he said, turning to a pack on the floor and rifling through. "And I'm prepared to with you." He pulled out a large, red apple, and began to cut it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I have no reason to be anything but." He handed her a slice of fruit, and flashed her a charming grin. The princess accepted the fruit, and hastily devoured the sweet, white flesh. Motoki watched as she dragged the back of her hand across her chin, and his attention fell to the purple bruise that stained her porcelain skin. "Does your face hurt?"

"Only when I touch it." She gingerly ran a finger along her eye, wincing at the added pressure.

A silence passed over the pair, and Serenity rose to her feet to pad around the small space. Her joints cracked, her muscles stiff and sore, yet she savoured each step, grateful to no longer be bound.

"You're in the Black Cloud, right?" She had turned and leaned against a nearby wall, inspecting Motoki from a distance. His clothes were similar to Endymion's, yet the fabrics were tattered and faded from the sun.

"I am."

"Why did you rob us?" Motoki could feel her eyes upon him as she searched desperately for an answer – something to make sense of it all.

"You ask a lot of questions," Motoki remarked, slumping back into the chair, and crossing his arms behind his head "Are all people from the Moon this curious?"

"Are all people from Earth bandits and thieves?" she countered, continuing her journey around the cave, fingers caressing the stone.

"We may very well be." He chuckled, his laugh warm and eyes bright, and for once Serenity was beginning to feel at ease.

"Why won't he let me go?" Serenity's voice squeaked as the question that had been nagging her was finally released.

Motoki considered her question, before answering with simple shrug and shake of his head. "I don't know what Endymion has planned," he admitted, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "But I do know as long as you stay here, you will be safe." He turned in his seat to look at the princess, "I promise."

Serenity made her way back to the straw bed, energy drained from her short walk. She sat down, focusing on the man before her, mouth twitching at his stubbled face and tanned skin.

"You have kind eyes," she said suddenly, earning a whole-hearted smile from the bandit. "Why do you follow _him_?" Her lips moved from side to side, awaiting his answer as she tried in vain to understand this new planet and its inhabitants.

"Because he's a good, just man, who truly wants what's best for the people," Motoki answered; the princess finding nothing but honesty and admiration in his reply.

"Is that why he hates the King?" she ventured.

"That is not my story to tell." Motoki shook his head, bangs falling messily across his forehead.

"Fine, then tell me _your_ story," Serenity implored, crossing her legs and folding her hands primly in her lap. The man rubbed his chin, considering her demand. Unable to deny the regality in the girl, despite her dishevelled appearance and sand smeared skin.

"I will on one condition." He smirked as hesitation washed over her face.

"What's that?"

Motoki leaned forward, face filled with earnest. "Give Endymion another chance."

* * *

The four Sailor Senshi assembled in the Queen's chambers, waiting on the arrival of their ruler and her advisor. Seated around a circular table, Mercury and Venus concentrated on the map marked out earlier, discussing the plausible locations to begin their search. Jupiter paced the length of the room, hands rubbing together as she lost herself in thought, and Mars tried everything to distract her mind from memories of nightmares and prophets.

The door creaked open, and the girls stood in respect as the Queen entered the room with Artemis at her heels. Venus stepped from her position, offering her chair.

"Any signs of her?" the Queen asked, stoic exterior melting into hopefulness.

"We have word that she's alive," Sailor Venus reported. The Queen released a relieved breath, eyes closing momentarily as she struggled to maintain her composure. "We don't know her whereabouts," Venus continued, "but I believe we made some progress." The solider motioned to the map, nodding at Mercury to continue.

Queen Serenity listened carefully as the soldiers recanted their missions, working to piece together the most probable sequence of events. Her brow furrowed as she digested the information – Black Cloud and Daboia, how did Earth become so littered with outlaws?

"We've been told scouts are being sent to scour the projected camp site areas," Venus said, palms flat against the table as she studied the map once again.

"That'll be useless," Jupiter scoffed, ponytail swinging as she shook her head.

Queen Serenity shifted in her seat, focus falling to the raven haired warrior who stared blankly out the window, fingers fidgeting, and brows drawn . "Sailor Mars," she said, instantly receiving her attention, "you've been quiet."

Mars licked her lips, considering her words before replying. "I don't know if there's any weight to this," she paused, fists clenching as she drew a deep breath. "But a prophet told us that the true prince would save Serenity."

"What does that mean?" The queen wondered, knowing that while the royal lineage of Mars was famous for their abilities in divination, the same hardly held true for those on Earth.

"Not the bastard," Mars answered, quickly correcting herself, "Elias."

"So Prince Endymion?" Mercury guessed, seeing no other viable candidate.

"We haven't seen him since we've arrived – still ill, apparently," Artemis interjected, hand stroking his chin in thought.

"Do you notice how squeamish everyone gets when he is brought up?" Jupiter observed. "Even the guards."

"We need to find out what they're hiding," Venus concluded, eyes narrowing in determination. "Also, I'm not sure the Black Cloud are what we've perceived them to be," she added. "I realize they robbed the caravan, and stole jewels and gold, but the people in Muadib really do seem to respect them."

"Bandits?" The Queen's head jerked back in surprise.

"No one seems to want to give us information about them," Mars explained. "Not about who they are, who their leader is, nothing." Her shoulders raised with confusion; nothing here made sense.

"If they're respected in Muadib, wouldn't it be safe to assume they frequently do business there?" Mercury surmised, causing Venus to shake her finger in agreement.

"I'm going back on my own," she said, picking up a cloak discarded on a nearby chair and draping it over her shoulders. "We need more information on the Daboia and the Black Cloud and we won't get any with those dolts hanging around."

"There may be something in the archives," Mercury volunteered. "I can scan the documents," she said, motioning to her visor.

"Good." Venus nodded. "Mars, Jupiter, I'd like you to look into the Prince's whereabouts. See if he really is sick in his chambers. "

"We're on it," Jupiter confirmed.

The Queen exchanged a nervous glance with Artemis, who in turn rested a steady hand on her shoulder . "Girls, please be careful. You're already on thin ice here," she warned, making a point to look them each in the eye. They bowed with a chorus of _yes, your majesty_ as they prepared to leave.

Sailor Jupiter marched to the door, gently turning the knob and pulling it back, holding her breath as she tried not to make a sound. She peered into the hallway; both ends protected by a pair of guards.

"We need a way out of here," she whispered.

The four soldiers surveyed the room: one door, four barred windows, and taking on the guards was not an option; they were already unwelcome guests in the palace. They opened the window and shook the bars to no avail, and desperately opened wardrobes in hopes of finding a secret passageway – nothing.

"I have an idea," Sailor Mars announced, stalking to the window, hands wrapped around the grilles. Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes, whispering words and summoning fire as she channeled its energy into her fingers. Columns of heat ran up the metal, and slowly she pulled them apart, widening the gap just enough.

Mars turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Think we can squeeze through now?"

Her companions smiled as Sailor Venus clapped her on the back with an impressed nod, turning to the cobalt warrior. "Mercury, cover the ground in mist, that'll buy us all enough time to get out."

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" she chanted, and a thick fog rolled over the courtyard below allowing each of the senshi to drop undetected from the window. After a brief regrouping, they each took off on their own missions.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars tiptoed through the dewy grass and back into the palace, deciding the west wing would be the best place to start. Accompanied by the shadows, they slunk through the corridors, backs pressed tightly to the wall as they communicated with head gestures and hand signals. They paused at the west wing, hiding behind a giant pillar, noses crinkling at the winding, exposed staircase. Sailor Jupiter tightened her ponytail as she measured their opponent, glancing at Mars to see if she was ready to go.

"Where's he going?" Mars whispered, pointing to a hooded figure slipping through the arches. "It's nearly midnight."

"Is that Elias?" Jupiter asked, squinting in the darkness.

"You keep looking for Prince Endymion," Mars suggested, "I'll follow the bastard."

Her companion nodded. "Be careful."

"You too."

Now alone, Sailor Jupiter began her ascent, crouching below the bannister as she swiftly climbed the stairs. The faint patter of boots on marble reached her ears, her breath catching in her throat as she ducked into a dim alcove. Her muscles tensed as the guards marched passed, completely oblivious to the intruder. She watched as they turned in unison, and made their way to the floor below. Mapping out the mostly likely patrol course, she knew she didn't have much time.

The solider edged out into the corridor, senses strained and on alert for any sign of movement. She passed the heavy chamber doors one by one, trying in vain to figure out which could possibly belong to the prince. A faint light flickered beneath one of the doors, and Jupiter crept up, pressing her ear against the wood. She heard muffled conversation, tones rising and falling, volume increasing until she could make out partial phrases.

"Mies," she noted, cupping her ear for better clarity.

" _She was right_ ," he seethed, " _you know_ _he has that blasted moon child."_

_"_ _What will you do, your Highness?_ " Jupiter tried to decipher the voice – Mazarin, perhaps.

" _I'll arrest him. Enough of his games._ "

" _Sire, he's –_ "

The clanging of armour pierced her attention, and she instantly pulled away from the door. Her head swung frantically from left to right, searching for a safe spot to hide as the guards' approach grew louder.

"Shit," she cursed, moving down to the next room. "Please gods let it be empty," she whispered, pushing down the handle and slipping inside just as the patrol rounded the corner.

Sailor Jupiter stepped into darkness, save a thin beam of moonlight that shone through a crack in the curtains. She made her way to the window, hands out feeling for obstacles, and pulled back the fabric, allowing the light to filter through.

"What the – " she gaped, taking in her surroundings. Dusty sheets clung to the furniture, and the four-poster bed looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. She padded around the room, peaking under covers and opening closets, but found nothing of interest. Her gaze fell to a book sitting on the nightstand, and she leafed through its pages stopping at an inscription on the inside cover.

"To my dear Endymion," she read, fingers tracing the letters – was this the Prince's room? Fuelled by curiosity she searched between cushions, and opened drawers, her fingers finally coming to land on a smooth golden ring. Jupiter pulled it out, squinting as she examined it in the light, touching the engraved crest on its face. She slipped the ring onto her thumb, and moved to the bookcase, opening book by book hoping to find further proof that the belongings in the room were those of the prince.

Four in a stack of nearly two dozen bore Endymion's name, and as she grabbed for another from the shelf, she was jolted by its lack of movement. She grasped at the book again, fingers against metal where leather was expected. Using both hands she pulled at it again, hearing a faint click as the entire shelf shifted right to reveal a hollow passage. Brushing off her hands on her skirt, she did one last sweep around the chamber and disappeared down the tunnel.

* * *

Keeping Elias in her line of sight, Sailor Mars found herself in a forgotten corner of the castle. Layers of dust covered the statues that once stood polished and proud, and cobwebs decorated lamps which had long since flickered out. Elias stopped at a darkened solarium, overrun with plants and invaded by weeds, checking over his shoulder as Mars darted behind the nearest corner. She watched as he pulled something from his pocket, tinkering with the lock until it finally gave way and allowed him inside.

She inched closer, only his silhouette visible though the dense vine. As he left the solarium, he fastened a pouch to his belt, and pulled the door until it clicked. Drawing a hood over his head, he continued down the hallway, soon reaching stone stairs. He unhooked a torch from the wall, and ignited a match.

Mars stayed back until the remnants of light could no longer been seen lurching against the walls, and tiptoed down, step by step. Her heart pounded, and breath hitched in the back of her throat. She reached the bottom to see Elias exiting another room, stopping again to reattach his bag. He murmured something under his breath, fingers moving in succession.

"Last one," he sighed, a yawn escaping his lips.

The solider remained in her hiding spot, watching intently and waiting to follow. Elias' torch to flickered wildly, and rusty hinges wailed into the damp passage. Silver light flooded the doorway, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Left in complete darkness, Sailor Mars pressed her fingertips together, willing a small flame to appear. She navigated to the room Elias had emerged from, trying the handle to no avail. Wiping grime from the glass, she peered through the window making out jars of preserved roots and bottles of what she assumed were salves - stock of a healer.

"What _are_ you up to?" she murmured, sprinting towards the exit in hopes that Elias had not gotten too far.

"Come on," Mars prayed easing open the door, lips clenched in pressed in concentration until she managed to create an opening just wide enough for her to slip through. She climbed up an unkempt path, emerging to find Elias sitting at the edge of a well, dipping a vial into a bucket before sealing it with a cork.

Mars stepped closer, snapping a twig snapped under her foot, sending her scampering for cover behind a tall set of overgrown shrubs. The bastard's head instinctively turned towards the sound, and he shoved the vial into his pocket, hurrying back inside.

Confident that the coast was clear, the warrior stepped out of hiding, and approached the well. A thick, murky liquid filled the bucket, and she leaned down, inhaling its subtle, nutty fragrance. She pulled off her glove and dipped her hand inside, rubbing the substance between her fingers.

"Oil," she said, dabbing a taste on the tip of her tongue. "Jojoba," identified, furrowing her brow at the peculiar aftertaste. Knowing Sailor Mercury could examine the properties of the concoction, she pulled a handful of moss from between the stone cracks, and soaked it in the oil.

With her evidence in hand, Mars turned to head back inside, cursing at the door which was now locked. ' _How the hell am I supposed to get back in there_?' she screamed inwardly, kicking at her wooden opponent before beginning her search for another way in.

* * *

Sailor Mercury scurried into the palace, darting behind a large pillar and pausing to get her bearings. Since they arrived, she had been mapping the palace grounds, observing her surroundings as guards escorted them from one room to the next. She activated her visor, scanning all possible routes to the library from her current position.

Arriving at her destination undetected, she took a moment to admire the architecture: curved ceilings painted with monsters and gods, and decorative granite columns that stretched to the skies. A tall window stood opposite the entrance, looking out to sandy moors and glistening stars. Her eyes travelled along myriad of books, each section clearly labelled in an ancient tongue. Torch in one hand, she paced through the rows in search of the palace archives, finger running along the book spines.

Eventually she reached a darkened corner filled with stacks of dated journals, and piles of papers. She sifted through the materials, grabbing anything that related to the people's voice or the royal lineage, and settled down at a nearby table, lighting the awaiting lantern. She shook out her shoulders, and cracked her knuckles; it was time to get down to some research. She started with archivist journals, scanning for any mention of Prince Endymion, King Mies or the Black Cloud – nothing of interest. She moved onto citizen published gazettes, finding only a few snippets of anti-royalty propaganda that were hardly unbiased and worth noting.

"Can I help you?" Mercury froze, heart pounding and a lump rising in her throat as she slowly turned in her seat to see a man leaning against a shelf. Her gaze swept over his appearance: uniform of a general, polished boots, blonde hair tied back neatly, piercing green eyes.

"Hi." She plastered on a smile. "I'm –"

"Sailor Mercury," he interrupted. "I know who you are."

"And you are?" she asked, keeping her tone cordial.

"Zoisite," he said, offering no further explanation. "It was my understanding that you were to be accompanied at all times," he said, observing her carefully. "I don't see an escort." He made a point of looking around the room, and Mercury fought back a twitch of annoyance.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged, pushing a strand of cobalt hair behind her ear. "My _escort_ knows where I am," she stated, refusing to break eye contact lest she lose their silent battle.

"If I call for the guards right now they'll confirm your story?" he challenged, lips pulling into a smirk.

"Of course," she affirmed, showing no sign of untruth. "Why are you here at such an hour?"

"I also couldn't sleep," he played along. "You're interested in our history, I see," he said, gaze sweeping across the books littering the table.

"To be honest, I don't know much about Earth's royal family, so I thought I'd start here and work my way back," she explained, pink rising to her cheeks as he continued to stare.

"Well, in that case, might I make a suggestion?" He pushed himself forward and sauntered over to a dusty shelf.

"That would be much appreciated." She watched as he glanced over the titles, finally pulling out a heavy title.

"Here," he said, handing her the book. "I think you'll find the material very interesting."

"Thank you." She forced another smile, but couldn't help her brow from creasing with confusion.

Zoisite leaned over her shoulder, lips at her ear. "There's a passageway behind that bookcase…" He paused to point. "…that will lead you back to your room. Much more difficult to be detected that way." He took a step back and winked at the girl. "Good night, Sailor Mercury."

"Zoisite." She nodded, eyes following him until he was out of sight.

Mercury sighed and rubbed her face, analyzing every moment of their interaction – was she safe? It was clear he knew she was lying, yet he decided against involving the guards – why? She looked down at the book in her hands, _Medicinal Herbs and Salves._

"What does _this_ have to do with anything?" she wondered, thumbing through, and stopping as she landed on a yellowed letter wedged between the pages. She opened the letter, scanning its contents only to go back and read it again, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"What have we stumbled into," she breathed, folding the document and slipping it into the arm of her glove before grabbing the lantern, and heading through the hidden passage.

* * *

Having memorized the route she needed to take, Sailor Venus crept along the palace wall, identity hidden by the hood on her cloak, and moonlight illuminating her path. The patrol outside of the main keep was thin, with no more than a dozen guards to avoid. With the intention of borrowing a horse for her journey, she headed to the stables, lifting the iron latch and sliding open the door.

Hay spilt from the stalls to the cobblestone floor, and the air hung thick with the scent of molasses and oats. She walked down the rows, reading the names of each horse as she passed, peering at the animals through metal rods as she measured them up. She settled on a bay gelding, and slipped his bridle from its hook as she entered his stall.

"Come on Quain," she whispered, fastening the buckle and taking the reins in her fist, leading him to the gate. The door swung open, and Venus' heart leapt to her throat as she found herself staring down the end of a sword.

"Who are you?" A watchman demanded, the grip on his weapon softening as she lowered her hood; she was just a girl.

"Princess Minako of Venus," she replied, glancing down at the blade and feigning a fearful expression.

"Where are you going?" His voice cracked, and he resheathed his sword, cautiously resting his hand on its pommel.

"I'm hoping to Quain here," she motioned towards the horse, "for a ride." She smiled, and placed her palm against the gelding's neck.

"The King has orders," the guard insisted, shaking his head. "You're not supposed to leave the palace." He swallowed nervously, stomach flipping as she gently ran her hand down the horse's hair.

"It's such a lovely night, and with everything that's going on, I thought that a nice ride would help me relax so I can sleep," she rambled, words filled with emotion and blue eyes shining as she craned her neck towards the starry sky. "Surely it could be our little secret?" she asked, leaning towards him, lips parting slightly.

"I'm sorry, m'lady," he stuttered, cheeks reddening, "I'm under strict orders." He shook his head in disappointment; his hands were tied.

"I understand." She nodded cordially, hiding the twitch of her cheek as she laid her fingertips on his forearm. The guard dropped his gaze, and before he could react, Venus grabbed the sword from his belt, and struck him in the chin with its hilt. The man tumbled to the ground, instantly out cold.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this," the blonde muttered, shaking her head and setting his weapon down beside his body. She did a quick check of his pulse, and mounted her horse, setting across the desert plains for Muadib.


End file.
